Ninjago: Beauty and the Beast
by Song Of Hope
Summary: An arrogant prince fails the test of a powerful enchantress and falls under a curse. He must change and win over someone's heart, or stay a beast forever. After waiting 21 years, an unrelenting woman ends up living in with them. Will she be able to change him? Can he win over her heart? With the aid of his quirky staff, they try their best to end this curse once and for all!
1. Prologue

Long ago, in a kingdom long since fallen was a prince in a grand castle. He was an angry man, selfish and unkind. He would take out his frustrations on those around him. But sometimes, he would throw grand parties to bring a little bit of joy into his melancholy life. And during those parties, he would invite only the most beautiful people and have them attend the party. They would dance and drink and make merry.

Then on a cold winter's night, an intruder came to a party celebrating the 21st birthday of the prince. She was an old woman, repulsive in every aspect of her appearance. She sat at his feet and begged for him to give her shelter from the harsh winter storm. In return, she would give him a single rose, yet to have fully bloomed. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned her away. She warned the prince not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty was found within.

When he turned her away again, her outward appearance melted away and revealed a beautiful enchantress. The prince begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. She had seen that he only cared for the appearances he saw, much like the ones he kept, instead of the hearts of people. As punishment, she placed a curse on him and his entire castle and all who lived there. To show his cruel heart, he was turned into a hideous beast and transformed the members of his castle that had yet to escape into objects, robbing them of all that made them human short of their souls. Then, to punish them further, they were wiped from the minds of all of those who once loved them, and from the people of the kingdom in general.

The rose she had brought with her was truly an enchanted fire rose. It would bloom until the last year of its life, where then it would start to die. One by one a petal would flame up and die. As the petals turned to ash, the castle would crumble more and more until it was nothing but ruins. Should he fail to break the curse before the last petal fell, he would remain a beast forever in a ruined castle, cursed to be alone.

The enchantress gave him two gifts. One was a mirror, able to show him anything he asked to see. The other was a book that could take him anywhere in the world, as long as he knew the location well. But there was a risk for leaving, one many would consider far too great for anyone to take. Should he or any of the members of his castle leave and not return before the next petal fell, then the curse would be sealed.

The prince begged for a way to break the curse. The enchantress told him of only one way to do it. If he failed to find someone to see past his appearance and love the man within, then he would remain a beast forever. After several years, the prince began to fall into despair. For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 1

A young woman walked out of a cottage, her thick black hair tied back with a blue ribbon as she held a basket and walked through the sleepy little village, watching the clock tower change to 8 o'clock in the morning. The moment it did, windows opened up and people started moving into the market place as they exchanged their morning greetings. She went and bought a loaf of bread and placed it in her basket before bumping into someone, making him drop the scrolls he had been carrying.

"Oh, excuse me Sensei Garmadon," she said with a smile as she helped him pick up all the scrolls. He just gave her a smile.

"It's alright Kimberly," he replied as he stood up.

"It's just Kim," she corrected as she handed him the scrolls. "Off to study at the library again?"

"Yes indeed," he said with a smile. "And you?"

"I'm going to drop of something my brother made for Sensei Wu," she answered as she held up some weapons. "You know how that is." He gave her a cautious look.

"We both know what you're really doing," he warned. "Be careful and don't get caught."

"I won't," she assured him. "And even if the authorities find out it's far too late. If you want you can come over! Maybe you can help teach me!" He laughed.

"Maybe some other time," he said. "My brother isn't a fan of having his toes stepped on as far as teaching is concerned. Have a nice day!" He walked off and she went to a small monastery, humble in size as she opened up the door closing it behind her and walking into the center of the open courtyard.

"Sensei Wu," she asked before she heard something. She turned quickly and caught an arrow. "That almost grazed me Sensei." She looked at where it had come from. On a perch was an old man with a long beard and a straw hat, holding a bow and arrow.

"But if I only ever act as if it is training and not a real fight then you will become to complacent," he advised as he jumped down, landing perfectly on his feet. "I trust no one saw you come in?"

"Even if they did, everyone thinks I'm just delivering some weapons my brother made," she said, pulling out some weapons. He smiled and inspected them.

"These will do you well in the future," he said with a smile. "Take the chigiriki Kim Kuznetsov, and fight." She smirked, holding the chigiriki while Sensei Wu held out his bo staff. They battled and fought for a long time, but finally he had her on the ground. "I win." She smirked as he helped her up.

"I survived a whole five minutes longer," she noted proudly. "I feel like I'm getting better."

"When you let go of your insecurities you do exceedingly well," he praised with a smile. "You are learning very well. I am proud to pass on my knowledge to you."

"But why did you pick me," she asked. "Women learning martial arts isn't exactly legal."

"It once was," he said as he started walking inside. "Follow me Kim." She followed him into the building. "Long ago, before time had a name there was the First Master, as he is called. A man of incredible magic who created our fair world of Ninjago." He lead her to his library and pulled out a scroll. "He then entrusted people with certain abilities. They were known as the Elemental Masters. There was man and woman alike in their ranks." He until led it to show ancient art of women in battle armor. "Their rumored ancestors were trained in the art of fighting, regardless of their gender."

"But everyone knows magic doesn't exist," she said. "Besides that was back when this old monastery was built. No one dresses like the people in those paintings do. At least, no one aside from you or Sensei Garmadon."

"That is simply because Ninjago has forgotten its roots," he replied. "Though magic may not be real to my knowledge, the values of these women certainly are. Although magic could still be real. My knowledge may be vast, but it is not limitless."

"You still haven't answered my question," she said. "Why did you choose me?" Sensei Wu sighed and put the scroll back on the wall.

"Supposedly, my brother and I are descended from this First Master," he explained. "From parent to child, a secret art is passed down. A sacred fighting style. Neither my brother nor I have any children to pass it on to. But we have both agreed that we should find someone to carry it on. We have agreed that it should be you."

"Me," she repeated in disbelief. "I'm just the sister of a metal worker."

"We both know that you are far more than that," Sensei Wu said with a wise smile. "One day, when you are as old as I, you will pass on this ancient art onto your own chosen apprentice, should you never have children."

"What is this ancient art," she asked.

"Spinjitsu," he replied. "A very powerful art. You will need to use it wisely."

"I've never heard of it before," she said. "What is it?" He smirked and backed up a bit.

"NINJA GO!" He spun into a shimmering golden tornado. Kim gasped and stepped back before he slowed down. "That is Spinjitsu."

"That was amazing," she said. "What else can you do?"

"You can fight with it," he replied. "I have given you all the tools to use it. You must find the key to it within your self."

"I promise I will Sensei," she said as she gave him a respectful bow. Sensei Wu bowed in return.

"I believe you should be going now," he advised. "Your brother will be looking for you otherwise." She nodded.

"See you tomorrow Sensei Wu," she said as she slipped out the door, heading to a small farmhouse.

* * *

Farther away, there were three men in an open air shop. One of them was showing off a chair.

"Fine quality chair," he said. "Made from deer skin and oak. Nice and sturdy! I hunted down the deer myself! I chopped down the tree!" The other man looked at it for a while.

"What kind of support does it have," he asked.

"I stuffed it with cotton," replied the man. "It offers good support!"

"Then I'll take it," he said brightly, handing the shop owner the money and carrying out the chair. The owner chuckled, looking at his friend.

"Another sap," he replied, twirling the coin between his fingers.

"Yeah, you always barter well Nadakhan," he replied, "but it's only smart business." Nadakhan nodded before noticing Kim going by smirking as he watched her.

"Look at her Dareth," he said. "The soon to be Mrs. Nadakhan." Dareth took a look and was visibly surprised.

"The metal worker's sister," he asked. "She's not the most glamorous of girls. Besides, I thought you said that you'd never love anyone like Delara." Nadakhan nodded.

"Yes, but she passed away five years ago now. Besides," he reasoned, "she has a great resemblance to her. Not just in her appearance, but she has a certain fire about her as well. She's strong willed and determined. After seeing so many weeping widows during the war, it's nice to see a girl who doesn't break down so easily."

"But she's so plain," Darth replied. "Not in appearance but she doesn't do much. She disappears to study scrolls with Wu for long periods of time, probably books or something. That or she stays at her house."

"That may be true but she is still so different from everyone else," Nadakhan replied. "A funny girl, but in a good way. I intend to make her my bride."

* * *

Kim made her way to her cottage home, closing the gate and opening the door. Once inside she heard a deep voice singing a lullaby in a foreign language. She smiled as she listened to him sing, walking into the room where he was working on a project while waiting for him to finish. "Another Midonnian lullaby?" He looked up at her.

"Yes, Karloff knows lots of Midonnian lullabies," he said. "Better than Ninjagoan ones. Karloff not speak that very well."

"Well, you were a lot older than me and Auriel when we came here," she said. "Speaking of, where is Auriel?"

"Auriel at friend's house," he replied as he used a screwdriver to hold something in place. "Neuro teaching her to read Ninjagoan."

"That's nice of him," commented Kim.

"It is indeed. Though Auriel knows nothing but Ninjago. She was baby when we fled Midonnia. Ninjago safer."

"Maybe," Kim said softly, "but there are some regrets about leaving. I barely remember anything about our homeland. I know nothing about our parents either."

"Our parents had sad tale," he replied as he attempted to carefully paint what he was working on. "Not fan of talking of it."

"You'll have to tell me someday," she said, sitting in front of him. "Auriel will be next."

"That day not today," he said firmly. "Blue or red paint?"

"Red," she said. "Red and gold." He started painting it as such. "Can you at least tell me one more thing about them?" Karloff paused for a moment before looking up at her.

"Fearless," he finally replied. "Our parents were fearless." She smiled.

"I bet they were to have raised you," she said as she sat down.

"That was result from a different thing," Karloff said. "Can you hand me pliers?" She nodded and handed them to him, watching him twist the metal of a different piece into what would be its final shape.

"Karloff, do you think I'm odd," she asked.

"Odd," he repeated. "No. You just like Mamasha. Why?"

"People talk," she responded. "I don't feel like if it in here. Sensei Wu is kind enough, but he's more like a father than a friend. And I talk with Sam, but she cares more about her bookstore than anything else."

"What about Nadakhan," he asked as he inspected his work. "Nadakhan always talking to you. Big, strong man too."

"He's also a swindler," she pointed out. "I just don't trust him. And he doesn't see me as me. I know that every time he looks at me, he just sees Delara."

"Then he not deserve you," her brother responded. "That the truth. He must like you for you, not who you look like." He stood up and grabbed a saddle bag.

"Did you load it up with food yet," she asked. He nodded and they both went outside while Karloff tacked up a white horse and attached a cart. He hopped onto the cart seat.

"Do you want anything from fair," he asked. "Auriel already asked for new dress. I get her new dress. I get you what you want too."

"A rose," she replied. "Like that one in the painting of our family."

"That is always request," he said.

"And you always fulfil it," she said with a smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I bring back rose," he said as he whipped the reins, making the horse pull away. "I be back in week's time with rose and pretty dress." She waved him off.

"Good bye Karloff!" He disappeared from view as she went back into the house, gathering up the laundry and going to the well. She drew some water and then started to wash her clothes. She noticed a bunch of boys gang up on one small girl. She frowned and stepped between them. "What do you think you're doing to her," she asked.

"Nothing," said a dark haired boy.

"I don't believe you Brad," she said. "You and Gene are always up to trouble. Now leave her alone."

"Or what," asked Gene. "You can't hit us, we're just kids!"

"Maybe," she said, "but Bonnie won't take your bullying forever." The two boys started to laugh.

"She's just a girl," said Gene. "What's she gonna do, hit us? Girls aren't allowed to fight!" Kim furrowed her eyebrows, glaring at Gene and Brad.

"That doesn't mean she can't defend herself!" From across the way, Nadakhan saw what was going on and smirked at Dareth.

"Let me show you the proper way to help out a damsel in distress," he said.

"She looks more ready to fight to me," Dareth replied nervously. "I may be a renown fighter in martial arts, but Kim makes me nervous and I wouldn't want to fight her."

"It is not a fight," replied Nadakhan, "just stopping one from happening." He walked over and stood between them. "Now Kim, I hope you realize that these two are just boys. Surely they deserve a little slack."

"Slack is what gets them to be like that Nadakhan," she replied. Nadakhan nodded thoughtfully.

"This is true," he replied before turning to the boys. "Now run off to your mothers or I will tell your fathers what you've been up to." Their eyes widened and they ran off. Bonnie took the chance to run off as well. Nadakhan smiled and looked at Kim. "I see that you are spirited as always."

"What do you want Nadakhan," she asked, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest. He looked over at the flowers peddler and whistled at them. She came over and handed him a bouquet while he gave her coins in return.

"Perhaps I wish to join you at your dinner table tonight," he suggested. "And these can be the lovely centerpiece in the middle." She looked uneasy and backed away.

"My brother just left," she said. "I'm… not allowed to have anyone over until he gets back."

"Ah, but you are an independent woman" he replied. "Surely you can break a rule like this just once."

"Not with Auriel around," she responded. "She will definitely tell Karloff. Now please, I need to go pick her up from a friend's house." She started to walk off while Dareth stood besides Nadakhan.

"I thought Kim didn't have any friends," he said in confusion.

"She doesn't," Nadakhan replied with a frown. "Everyone always talks about how strange she is. No one associates themselves with her aside from Garmadon and Wu." They watched as she walked away and took a turn.

Soon enough, she came to a small house and knocked on the door. A young woman with a baby on her hip opened the door as three small children ran past her.

"Sorry about that," she replied. "Auriel is in the fireplace room with Neuro. We really appreciate you letting Neuro practice teaching with her. The kids are getting to that age where they'll need to start learning."

"It's my pleasure," Kim said with a smile. "It's probably too late for me to learn, so Auriel should get a chance to." The woman nodded and stood aside for Kim to walk in. A man with prematurely grayed hair stood next to a brunette little girl, a book open in front of them.

"Can you read this out loud for me," he asked, pointing to a sentence.

"The blue bird flies over the dark wood," she said slowly, carefully pronouncing each word.

"That was amazing," he said with a smile. He looked up at Kim and slowly closed the book. "It's time for you to go home Auriel." She pouted until she looked and saw Kim. She smiled brightly and ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Kim, I learned how to read colors," she proudly declared. "And we're working on animals!"

"Very good," said Kim, beaming with pride. She looked up at Neuro. "Thank you very much for taking the time to teach her."

"I enjoy it," he said. "Your brother has left for the fair in Jamanakai, hasn't he?" Kim nodded as she gently took Auriel's hand.

"Yes but he'll be back soon," she replied. Neuro's wife came into the room.

"You two are both welcome to join us for dinner," she offered.

"Thank you very much, but we're good," she responded. "I want to take care of everything on my own. Karloff is always so worried that we can't take care of ourselves. We can, and I will take every chance to prove it." Neuro's wife just sighed and shook her head.

"If that's what you want," she replied. "Take care." Kim waved goodbye as she lead Auriel out of the house, with Neuro putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Such a strange girl," he said. "I've never met anyone quite like her."

Auriel looked up at her sister as they neared the cottage.

"Why can't we eat with them," she asked.

"I already explained," Kim replied. "Karloff won't be around forever. We can't accept help or else we won't be ready when he's gone."

"That's a lie," Auriel said, frowning. "You know that isn't the real reason." Kim bit her lip for a bit.

"They… they don't want me over," she replied. "They want to have you over. They like you but they're not big fans of me."

"But you're the best big sister ever," she said defensively. "Why wouldn't they want you over?!"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I guess the people in this village really just don't get me." They went into the house. "We have fresh fish today. I also bought some cheese. Let me go out into the garden and get some veggies while you clean your room. It's a mess in there." Auriel pouted, but went to her room while Kim gathered up the hem of her dress ad tied the left side up before going out and pulling up some carrots and potatoes from the garden.

"Harvesting fresh vegetables for your dinner table," asked Nadakhan, standing over her. "What are you making for your sister tonight?" Kim rolled her eyes, standing up with the vegetables in her hands.

"None of your business," she replied as she walked back into the house. "Standing outside a woman's home is disturbing you know."  
"It wouldn't be a problem if we were close," he replied.

"I have no desire to get close to you," she said as she walked back into the house, locking the door behind her. "That jerk!" She angrily started washing the dirt off the vegetables. "Acting like he knows me!" She started chopping them at an alarming rate. "Treating me like I'm helpless!" She cut the head of the fish off. "I hate talking to guys like him!" She brought everything over to the fireplace, putting the carrots and potatoes over the fire in a stone bowl, covered in butter and fresh seasonings while the fish rested on a flat stone. She kept flipping the fish and grabbing the bowl with a thick cloth and tossing the veggies before it was ready. She served all of it up on two plates and topped it with cheese before getting Auriel. "Dinner's ready." Auriel got up and followed her to the dinner table.

"I haven't eaten anything like this before," commented Auriel. "Is this a new dish?" Kim shook her head.

"No," she replied, "it's an old one. It's Midonnian. Mamasha taught me how to make it."

"What was she like," Auriel asked.

"I don't remember," she answered. "I only have the faintest memories. Most of what I can remember is when Mamasha would have me help her in the kitchen. Karloff was far older than I was when we left Midonnia. He remembers a lot more. You can ask him when he returns from the fair." She smiled and rubbed the top of her little sister's head. "You can ask him anything at all. I'm sure he'll be able to tell you."

"But he won't be back for a week," she whined.

"A week is hardly a long time to wait," Kim replied. "Now go get ready for bed." She kissed the top of Auriel's head. "I love you my little wildflower." Auriel giggled.

"I love you too Kim." She hugged Kim tightly before bouncing away.

Kim left the house and went outside the village, getting on top of a hill and looking up at the stars. She smiled and sighed. Looking at them always gave her a sense of calm. After an hour or so, she got up and went into the cottage, not noticing the very faint howling in the distance.


	3. Chapter 2

Karloff was wrapping himself up in a blanket while the horse pulled the carriage through the woods.

"Is cold night tonight Phillipe. Might make small fire in stone bowl." Phillipe just whinnied in response. "You right. Too risky. Not have hot cloth." He rose in silence for a bit until it started raining. "Great, now rain starts. Tarp still in stuff." He started to shiver as he got soaked. "At least I be in Jamanakai soon." He came to a fork in the road and frowned. "This path never been here before." He looked between the two paths. The newer path was much darker, while the other was better lit. "Dark path must have lots of trees. Good shelter from rain." He pulled the reins so that Phillipe went down the path with some resistance. But Karloff had been right. The darker path was much thicker with trees, and there was far less rain on it.

Everything was silent for the first few minutes until it started snowing on the path rather than raining. "Karloff not like this unnatural weather. Wrong weather is bad omen."

They rode once again in silence until they saw the half eaten carcass of a deer. Karloff looked at it carefully. "Bite marks indicate wolves. How many Karloff is not sure. We turn around if more than five." There was a long howl, originating from a lone wolf. "One not be anything to worry about." More joined the first wolf, gaining well more than five howls. "Alright, time to turn around." He pulled the reins to turn around but stopped as he saw two growling wolves. He pulled the reins back and flicked them hard, the wet blanket flying off. "Run Phillipe!" The horse weighed loudly and galloped away as the wolves chased them. Phillipe managed to outpace tem, even as more wolves chased them.

Soon enough, they lost sight of the wolves. "Good job Phillipe," Karloff said as he pat the horse's neck. "You earned whole bushel of apples!" Phillipe threw his head in approval. Once he did Karloff realized they were no longer in the woods, but the courtyard of an old, broken down castle. Karloff narrowed his eyes as he brought Phillipe to the stables. "Stay here Phillipe." He got off, leading Phillipe into the stable, going towards the castle doors and knocking. "I saw hay and water. I know people are here."

The door opened and Karloff came inside, intending to thank whoever opened the door, but there was just a coat rack on the other side. "Spooky," he said softly to himself as he hung up his coat on the rack. He saw a lit fire and turned around to go warm up, but the moment he did, the coat rack almost looked like it was smirking as one of the prongs started going through his pockets, only to be disappointed that there wasn't anything in it.

"Shoot," the coat rack said quietly. Karloff turned around to look at it but it went completely stiff. Karloff shrugged, assuming he was just hearing things. He kept walking around the foyer, passing by a table with a clock and a candelabra.

"Look, there's actually someone here," the candelabra remarked quietly.

"Shut up Jay," replied the clock just as quietly.

"Come on Cole, he looks wet and cold," Jay responded. "We have to help him out!" His candles blazed up and Cole just sighed, holding his head in his hands. "Excuse me sir, but do you need some help?" Karloff turned around, startled by the sudden voice.

"Who there," he asked as he grabbed Jay and used the lit to look around.

"Over here," he said, making Karloff turn in the direction of the candelabra and yet seeing no person. Jay rolled his eyes and tapped Karloff on the top of the head, making Karloff look him in the eyes. "Hi there, I'm Jay!" Karloff gasped and hurled him at Cole, knocking the both of them off of the table. "Uhn, that's what I get for being hospitable," Jay groaned out as he got up.

"Talking candle," asked Karloff in confusion, leaning over the two of them as Jay rep it himself.

"Please, candelabra," he replied. "An honest mistake. Although my head itself is a candle so I guess you have a point."

"Jay, I am _begging you_ to stop talking," said Cole as he got up.

"Talking clock," Karloff said dumbfoundly. "How this work?" He picked up Cole and started poking and prodding at him, much to Cole's displeasure as he started to laugh. When Karloff opened up his door to his pendulum, Cole abruptly shut it.

"Hands off," he said, glaring. "I will Spinjitsu you into next week!"

"Spinjitsu?" He put Cole down.

"Just ignore him," replied Jay as he started walking away. "Come on, there's a fireplace this way where you can warm yourself up." Karloff shrugged and followed him.

"Jay this has bad idea written all over it," said Cole as Jay pushed up a chair. "Dang it Jay not his chair!" Karloff smiled as a chair moved towards the fireplace and he sat down.

"Many thanks," he said to Jay.

"Come on," said Jay as the coat rack came in with a blanket.

"Is this really a good idea," asked the coat rack.

"Of course it is Ronin," Jay replied.

"No, this is a **_terrible_** idea," Cole protested as a cart with a silver tray and a tea set sped past him.

"How would you like a cup of tea," asked the teapot with warm green eyes. She poured into a cup with matching eyes that hopped over to Karloff. "Gently now Lloyd." Karloff held up the tea cup and took a sip.

"Your beard and mustache tickle," said Lloyd. Karloff looked at the teacup in wonder.

"Hello," he said as another tea cup with emerald green eyes jumped over to the edge of the tray.

"Why does Lloyd get to have all the fun," asked the other teacup.

"You can do it next time Kyria," the teapot replied as Cole climbed up the cart.

"Misako stop encouraging them," he protested. "What if the master finds out?!"

"He won't," she replied. "He spends all his time in his room watching the rose. It's sad really."

"But we are risking everything right now!" A harpsichord made its way into the room.

"Excuse me sir," it asked, "but would you care to hear a song?"

"Good idea Zane," replied Jay.

"No, _**bad idea**_ ," Cole countered. "Zane don't you dare play a single note!" The top opened up and the piano began to play, a song starting to play.

"I call this piece Days in the Sun," he said as a music book opened up, paying attention to everything he did and recording it on the music staff.

"Zane, might I suggest gently softening to piano in the 19th measure," suggested the music book.

"Good idea Pixal," he said.

"It sounds good to me," Karloff replied. "Very pretty tune."

"Pixal always helps me edit the pieces I've composed," said Zane. "She likes to call it algorithmic musical analysis."

"I only do my part in perfecting your masterpieces," Pixal replied.

"You good team," Karloff remarked.

"If you think that you should see Bree and Zane working together," said Lloyd excitedly. "They were always such a good team!"

"Until she got turned into a stove and was stuck in the kitchen," Kyria remarked.

"Will everyone just stop talking," Cole begged. "As loud as we are, we are just begging for something to happen!" Another cart came out full of food.

"Compliments of the chef," said the cart. Karloff grabbed some of the bread and dipped it in the soup.

"This a very hearty broth," Karloff said. "Wonder what it has."

"Who cares," said Cole. "Look we have to be careful. We're not like we used to be! We're all these small, breakable, things." He sighed. "As the head of the household it's my job to keep you all safe. So I'm sorry Karloff but you have to leave. It's the safest route for you and all of us." Before anyone else could respond, a loud roar ripped through the castle as the fire flared up. "Oh no." The Beast landed with a thunderous sound as he snarled at the man in his chair.

"Who are you," he demanded. "What are you doing in my castle?!"

"There is storm," he stuttered out, unable to tear his eyes away from him. "Karloff needed shelter."

"What are you staring at," he asked.

"Nothing!"

"So, you came to stare at the Beast didn't you," he accused, leaning forward.

"No, Karloff just needed somewhere to stay," he defended.

"I'll give you a place to stay," he replied as he grabbed Karloff by the collar. "In the dungeons!"

* * *

Nadakhan was dressed up nicely, with Dareth tying up a tie for him.

"You sure she's gonna say yes," he asked as Nadakhan checked his cuffs to make sure they were held properly in place.

"Of course," he replied. "Come on, I want to set a wedding date as soon as possible, but I need to ask the bride first. What do you think about an October wedding?"

"I prefer a June one," he replied, "but it's too late for that." Nadakhan nodded.

"True, true." He looked towards the edge of the village, where the Kuznetsov farm house was. "What do you think she's doing right now?"

"Probably getting ready for the day," Dareth replied. "Make up and all that."

"She doesn't wear make up," Nadakhan replied. "She has natural beauty just like Delara."

"They do look similar," Dareth replied, "but she doesn't have amber eyes and an uneven lip like Delara."

"But they are still similar," Nadakhan retorted. "But now is not the time for that. Wait here and I will go and propose." Dareth shrugged as Nadakhan walked away, going up to the house where Kim was pinning up the laundry, singing a song softly.

" _Little town, it's a quiet village, every day, like the one before. Little town, full of little people, waking up to say-"_

"What a lovely song," Nadakhan remarked as he stood behind her. She groaned and turned around, a piece of cloth folded over her arms.

"What do you want Nadakhan," she asked. "Can't you see that I'm busy?" He smirked, leaning over her.

"I just came to ask you a simple question," he replied. She rolled her eyes and went back to pinning up her laundry.

"And what question would that be," she asked. "Ask it quickly. Auriel will be up soon and I need to make breakfast after I do the laundry. I got up early to take care of it after all." She bent down and picked up the basket, moving over to the next line.

"Then I will make it quick," he said. "Will you marry me?" She gasped and dropped the basket.

"I think I heard you wrong," she said. "I thought that you just asked me to marry you." He picked up her laundry basket, handing it to her.

"I did," he replied. "You are the most beautiful girl in town. You are strong, and unrelenting. You burn bright like a fire with a will as strong as steel. Any man would be lucky to marry you. You would make a wonderful wife, and mother." She tried to go around him but he kept blocking her path.

"I'm not ready to have children Nadakhan, or get married," she answered as she finally got around him and went towards the house. He followed after her, grabbing her shoulder.

"You may not be ready yet but you won't have your brother forever," Nadakhan replied. "Do you want to end up like Miss Take?" She wrenched her shoulder out of his grasp, glaring.

"Oh so I shouldn't end up like a woman with her own independent tea business," she asked. "Look, I don't want to marry you! You could never make me happy and I couldn't ever make you happy either." She backed up against the door, shifting the basket to be held in one hand as she grabbed the knob. "I'm never going to marry you Nadakhan, and that's final!" She swiftly opened the door and went back into the house, then shut and locked the door, all in one swift movement. Due to the force she used to shut the door, he was thrown back, landing in the mud with some pigs. Nadakhan groaned, getting out of the mud and wiping it off of his face. Dareth walked up, a bit concerned.

"So she said no," he asked. Nadakhan stood up, lifting Dareth by the front of his shirt.

"I will have Kim as my wife, make no mistakes about that!" Kim watched him through the window before going back out.

"Is he gone," she asked one of the chickens. "Can you imagine? Me, the wife of that boorish swindler!" She grabbed a cloth. "Madame Nadakhan, can't you just see it? His little wife! No, not me!" She looked out at the fields, running up and looking at the distant places she would never be able to visit. "I want adventure in the great wide world, more than I can tell!" She sighed and sat down, playing with a dandelion, all the petals turned into fluff. "I just… I wish someone would listen. No one will. Even Sensei Wu wants me to stay here in Ignacia." She turned her head and noticed that Phillipe was running up the hill, no cart or Karloff behind him. She looked at the horse with worry and grabbed him by the bridle. "Phillipe what happened? Where's Karloff?"

* * *

Kim was standing in the courtyard of the monastery, talking with Sensei Wu.

"Be sure to be at the cottage every day at 8 A.M. sharp, alright?" Sensei Wu nodded.

"Of course," he replied. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with? Dangerous things could lie ahead."

"I have to do this on my own," she insisted. "He's my brother. Now please, promise you won't let any harm come to her."

"I swear," Sensei Wu promised. "I will protect her with my life." She nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Sensei." She pulled away. "Good bye." She went out the temple, climbing onto Phillipe. "Take me to him, my brother!"

She ride for several miles through the forests, coming upon the gates of the castle. Phillipe looked at it nervously, but she gently shushed him.

"It's alright," she assured him. "You'll be safe. Let me go in. You can stay out here." She took him into the courtyard and then to the stables before going up the stairs, slowly opening up the door. "Who's there," she demanded to know. She walked through the foyer, looking around. "Karloff?"

"Look Cole," said Jay in a whisper from the table, "it's a beautiful girl!"

"Yes, I can see it's a girl," he replied. "I lost my hands not my eyes."

"She looks like Nya, but with gray eyes and even lips," Jay replied. "Fuller cheeks too."

"Stop comparing her to your girlfriend and shut up," Cole ordered. Kim looked towards them and frowned.

"Who's there," she asked in a wary tone as she looked around. "Karloff?" She noticed the table with Jay and Cole on it and walked over to it, picking up Jay and looking at him in curiosity. Then she heard a familiar couch and started running up the stairs as she followed the voice.

Soon enough she found a cell with Karloff behind it, wearing his old clothes instead of the clothes he'd been given. She gasped and put the candelabra on a small shelf as she got on her hands and knees.

"Karloff, what's wrong with you," she asked, grabbing his hands. "Your hands feel like ice!"

"Kim, what are you doing here," he asked. "Get out!"

"Why would I leave," she asked, getting up and pulling on the cell door. "We have to get you out of here!" She grunted in effort as Karloff stood back up.

"No, stop," he said. "Karloff insists that you leave!"

"How could I leave you," she asked in shock. "You're my brother!" She kept pulling, not noticing the pale gray glow underneath her hands.

"Leave now before he finds you!"

"Who?" Suddenly, she felt herself thrown back against the wall, out of the darkness where the Beast lurked.

"Who are you," he asked. "What are you doing here?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Nya? No, you can't be. Who are you?" Kim glared back, standing up.

"I am Kim Kuznetsov," she replied. "Now who are you and why is my brother trapped like this?!"

"He dared to trespass on my castle," the Beast replied. "He ate my food, used my chair, drank my tea and then dared to gawk!"

"Did you expect him to just let himself starve," she asked. "He needed to survive and I'm sure he had every intent to repay what he believed was a kindness, not thieving!"

"Oh so now you know what happened when you aren't here," the Beast replied sarcastically. "He stole from me and deserves the punishment!"

"Then how long will he have to stay here," she asked. "How long?"

"For eternity," the Beast replied.

"No," she protested. "Let him out. Take me instead!" He snarled a bit at that, but his shadowed expression softened a bit.

"You would… do that for him," he asked. She frowned a bit in uncertainty, stepping towards him.

"First… Come into the light." He hesitated for a moment, but a pawed foot stepped into the light, the rest of his horrifying, monstrous appearance so following. She didn't finch nor gasp, but looked at him like she was gauging his strength, although she was most certainly startled.

"I-I will." Karloff shook his head.

"No Kim, Karloff won't let you!" The Beast opened the door and pulled him out.

"Shut up you oaf," he said as be pushed Kim into the cell and shut the door tightly. He dragged Karloff away, protesting as the Beast grabbed the candelabra and threw Karloff out the door, into a self moving carriage. Once the carriage was out of sight Jay smiled.

"This is your big chance," Jay said excitedly.

"What are you talking about," he asked. "I basically just traded prisoners. How is this a chance for anything?"

"You could take this chance and try to woo her," he replied. "The rose has been loosing petals for the past six months. We're down to the inner petals. Now there's a gorgeous girl that's practically fallen into your lap and you just want to keep her prisoner?"

"Ha," said the Beast, "like I could ever get her to fall for me. Besides, she looks like Nya. That's just… That's just too weird."

"I mean maybe they have the same nose and face shape and their eyes look alike," started Jay, "but she's just a little bit taller, and her eyes are gray, not amber. Plus her cheeks are fuller. There's lots of differences."

"Just shut up," he said. "Let's talk to everyone first. I'm not gonna get anyone's hopes up." He looked up towards the tower where she was locked up, and could smell the salt from her tears. "Although I have no doubt that she's going to hate me for what I'm doing."

"Come on, you don't know that," Jay said logistically.

"You're an only child," the Beast retorted. "You don't have first hand experience with siblings."


	4. Chapter 3

Misako was helping Ronin wash the dishes, including Kyria, when Lloyd ran up to them.

"Mom, there's a girl in the castle," he informed her excitedly, making her laugh a little.

"Lloyd there are lots of girls in the castle," she responded. "Bree, Rose, Nya, your sister. You'll have to be a little more specific."

"No," said Lloyd as he shook himself, "I mean a human girl! With long black hair and gray eyes! I saw her myself!"

"Now don't be silly," Misako gently chided. "A man shows up the night before and a girl shortly after? What are the chances?"

"What if she's his wife," asked Kyria as she came up from underneath the bubbles.

"That…. That could be a possibility," Misako said. Ronin grabbed Lloyd by the handle and tossed him in the water.

"Nonsense," said Ronin as he used a washcloth to clean Lloyd. "I doubt it. You said she had black hair and gray eyes? So does the guy who showed up at the castle. If anything, I'm willing to bet that they're related. Maybe cousins, or even siblings. That is if this mystery girl exists at all." Then, the Beast burst in with Jay in hand.

"We have a new prisoner," he said. "I exchanged her for the old one." Misako looked surprised.

"So there really is a girl," she said softly. "But why is she here?"

"She came to save her brother and took his place instead," he replied. "Gather as much of the staff that can fit in here. We're going to discuss what's going on."

* * *

The Beast was in the kitchen, talking to the staff.

"So that's what's been going on," he said. "Jay suggests that she'll be able to break the spell. I have my doubts."

"Why do you have doubts," asked Misako. "You don't even know her yet. It's too soon to judge the poor girl."

"She's the sister of a common thief," he replied. "What kind of person do you think that makes her?"

"Siblings aren't identical just because they're related," stated a swan shaped feather duster, making the Beast look down guilty. "It's not fair to either of them to assume they're the same based on that." He growled, trying to find a proper response, but instead just paced around.

"I hate to say it but I agree with Ka- I mean the master," Cole input. "We don't know her at all. Even of she does break the spell, then she'll be queen of Ninjago. Her brother sounds like a foreigner, Midonnian based off of the accent. If we want to keep the peace, we have to have it be someone from Ninjago."

"Like who," asked Jay. "This is the first girl who's come to the castle in the past 20 years! The fire rose has started to wilt and turn to ash! We have to do something, and soon unless we all want to be antiques!"

"I have to agree with Jay," said the feather duster. "Although I can't help but think this plan is dangerous." Jay smiled and took a wing in one of his hands.

"Maybe," he said, "but it's worth it to kiss you again Nya." She giggled a bit and the Beast groaned.

"Hands off and keep your displays of affection private," he ordered, making Jay reluctantly let go.

"If I might say something," said the stove, "I think it's a good idea. I've always been one for going with the flow, and I think the flow brought her here for a reason. Besides, I have a feeling that everything will work out in the end."

"Thank you Bree," said Jay triumphantly. "We should go forward and you should try to woo her!" The Beast groaned, but nodded.

"Fine, I'll do it," he said. "What should we do to start?"

"First, you give her a room," Jay responded. "And the best room in the whole castle is the Ember Room."

"But _she's_ in there," the Beast argued.

"Hey, she doesn't deserve to be blamed for any of this," Cole responded in defense. "You can't keep blaming her for not having her powers. She didn't pick her powers or her name, so chill." The Beast snarled and walked right past Cole, picking up Jay.

"Just shut up Cole." He sighed as the Beast walked off with Jay. Misako rolled the cart over to him.

"It's alright Cole," she said. "He's not mad at you or Rose either. He's just frustrated. He doesn't understand why everyone but him lost their powers. Once the spell is broken I'm sure he'll let her be free."

"I know," he said, "but I'm the head of the household. I should be able to convince him to let her out."

"Listen to Mom," said Lloyd. "We'll all get out. Dad always used to tell me that love always saves. He said that his love for Mom and us saved him, and if you love Rose then it'll help!"

"I don't love her," Cole replied. "Who told you that?"

"It's an easy mistake," Nya answered. "I mean, you're always talking about her."

"Because she was banished to the Ember Room and since she can't get through doorways without help she has been trapped in the same room for the past 7 years," Cole defended. "Wouldn't anyone be worried?"

"True, true," added Bree. "It'll be interesting to see what happens with this whole situation." She had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Hm, I wonder what kind of things she eats."

"Well, I'm gonna go tell Rose what's going on," said Cole as he started to walk away. "Assuming she's awake."

* * *

Kim was looking at the open wall, a sheer drop of several hundred feet underneath it. She took in a deep breath, and turned around, her foot going down as she tried to feel for a foot hold. She smirked and started to get on her knees until she heard footsteps. Muttering under her breath, she got back up before anyone could see. Within moments, the Beast was going up the stairs of the open wall, soon coming to her cell door and opening it. The moment he did, she glared at him.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye," she yelled. "I already didn't get the chance to tell Auriel goodbye, and now I can't even tell my big brother goodbye? What kind of cruel monster are you?!" He looked away, trying not to let her comments sting him.

"Follow me," he said curtly as he started to walk away. She frowned and looked out the cell in confusion.

"I thought you said I was a prisoner," she said cautiously.

"You are," he responded. "But it's cold and drafty up here. You're likely to get sick like your brother. Do you want that?"

"Well, no," she answered uncertainly.

"Then follow me," he ordered. "I'll lead you to your room, where you are to live out the rest of your days." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dramatic much?" He started to glare, but after a nudge from Jay took in a deep breath.

"So, how did you find this castle," he asked.

"My horse lead me here," she informed. "He's very loyal."

"Must be a smart horse," he said. "If you own a horse then you must make decent money."

"Not really," she said. "My brother is just a metal worker. He makes all kinds of things. Weapons, armor."

"Doesn't that just make him a blacksmith," the Beast asked.

"No," she said sharply. "He was more than that. He made wonderful sculptures out of metal. Heating it and welding and forming it until it looked just the way he wanted it to. He used the make me dragons when I was little."

"Do you like them?"

"I love them," she said excitedly, her hands flitting around as she spoke. "They're so powerful and majestic! I always loved getting them, but there was a drought and we had to sell them all. He hasn't made me any since."

"Well, there are lots of dragons in the masonry," he offered. "The castle is your home now, so you can go wherever you like. Except the West Wing."

"Why," she asked. "What's up there?" He turned around sharply, glaring once again.

"It's forbidden," he said definitively. "That's all you need to know." She frowned, but nodded as he started walking again.

"This is going well," whispered Jay. "We're almost there, so invite her to dinner." The Beast nodded and opened a door.

"I would like you to join me for dinner," he said. "And that's not a request!" She glared and stepped into the room, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is that how you talk to people," she asked. "That's no way to make me like you. Not that it matters. I'm just a prisoner, not a house guest." He took in a sharp, angry breath and slammed the door, walking away.

"She is so difficult," he vented at Jay.

"Come on now," reasoned Jay, "she's been through a lot. She's lost her family and her freedom in like not even ten minutes. She's gonna be angry for a while but I'm sure she'll calm down!"

"You'd better be right."

* * *

Nadakhan was sitting in a chair in the local tavern, a chair he had made and sold to the owner. It was one of the true high quality products he had made. It supported his weight well as he stared at the fireplace, moping. Dareth came up behind him, holding a mug of beer.

"Come on, cheer up Nadakhan," he said, bolding out the mug. "So she said no. There are lots of girls here who like you!"

"I don't want any of the other girls," he replied, snatching the mug and drinking up. "I haven't felt this down since I lost Flintlocke." He sighed. "I was going to name one of our children after him."

"I'm sure he would've loved it," Dareth assured. "And that can still happen!"

"How," Nadakhan asked. "I've been rejected, utterly humiliated! This is the end for my love life."

"Gosh it disturbs me to see you looking so down in the dumps," Dareth said, rubbing his shoulders. "Every guy here would love to be you, even if they're taking on your problems."

"Now you're being a flatterer Dareth," Nadakhan said with a small smile. "I appreciate the efforts though."

"Just telling the truth," Dareth said. "Now can you cheer up?"

"Alright," he replied as the doors were thrown open, Karloff staggering in.

"Karloff needs help," he stuttered out, shivering and hugging his soaking wet arms.

"Help for what," asked Sensei Garmadon, taking off his cloak and giving it to Karloff. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Come, sit by the fire and warm up." Karloff nodded, letting Garmadon lead him to a chair by the fire. "Alright, now start from the top."

"Kim been taken by huge beast," he said. Karloff needs help to rescue her!"

"A beast," he repeated.

"You mean like a beastly person right," asked a man in a chair, a blanket over his legs.

"No Cyrus," Karloff replied. "Real beast! Big, with paws and claws!" Everyone in the tavern short of Garmadon laughed. "Why laugh? Little sister is in danger!"

"Calm down Karloff," said Sensei Garmadon. "I'm going to take you home. It was probably just a bad dream." Karloff shook his head, but let Garmadon take him out of the tavern.

"Crazy Karloff," said a man with brown hair with a smile as he cleaned a glass. "Thinks he's seeing monsters now."

"Hm, Crazy Karloff," Nadakhan contemplated as he rubbed his chin. "That gives me an idea." Dareth frowned.

"What are you planning Nadakhan," he asked.

"That crazy man is Kim's brother," he replied. "It seems that his sanity's only so so. The wheels in my head have been turning and forming a plan. I promised myself that I'd be married to Kim and now I know how to do it!" He started whispering in Dareth's ear.

"I don't one the sounds of that plan," Dareth said hesitantly. "It seems kinda… messed up."

"Are you with me or against me," Nadakhan asked firmly.

"I uh, I guess I'm with you."

* * *

Kim sat in the bed in the dark dusty room, hugging the pillow tightly. This room was seal times higher up than her previous cell. She heard a knock on the door and glared at it.

"Go away," she said, "I don't want to talk to you right now!"

"It's not the master," said the person on the other side of the door. "It's only Misako and my daughter Kyria." She looked wary, but nodded.

"Well, alright then," she responded. The door opened and Misako wheeled in on her cart with Kyria hiding behind her.

"Oh, aren't you lovely," she said with a smile, making Kim gasped and backed up into a wardrobe, which snorted and belted out a note as she woke up. When the wardrobe did that, Kim shrieked and fell to the bed.

" _ **What is going on**_?!" Misako gently shushed her and poured a cup of tea.

"It's alright dear, just calm down and drink a nice cup of tea," she instructed. "You'll feel a lot better." Kim hesitated, but reached out to grab Kyria's handle, lifting her up and taking a sip. "Feel better?" Kim nodded.

"A bit," she said slowly. "What… what is going on?"

"Well, my name is Rose Beulieu and you are in the castle," said Rose, "and this is now your room."

"No I mean, ugh, never mind." She looked back at Misako. "But what are you doing here?"

"We're here to comfort you," she responded. "What you did back there for your brother was very brave."

"Yes," added Rose, "we all think so."

"I just did what I had to," Kim responded. "He's my brother."

"I think I would do the same thing for Lloyd," Kyria finally said. "And I know he'd do the same thing for me."

"Oh, you talk too," Kim said softly. "Does everything?"

"No," replied Misako. "Not everything. Finish your tea dear before it gets cold." Kim just slowly finished off the cup and then set her down.

"Thank you," she said. "So, what now?"

"Now you get ready for dinner," Misako replied. "Get dressed. We'll be waiting." Before Kim could respond, Misako and Kyria rolled out the door.

"Oh, it's been so long since I've dressed anyone," Rose said excitedly. "Come on, stand up so I can find something for you! Let me see what I've got in my drawers!" She opened one up, but all that came out were moths and she quickly shut it. "Oh, how embarrassing!" She waited a moment before opening it up again and pulling out a red dress. "Now this will look lovely, better than that dreary gray!" Kim frowned as Rose shoved the dress towards her, pushing it away.

"I don't wanna wear it," she said defiantly. "I'm not going to eat dinner with him!" Rose gasped.

"But you must," she insisted. "You don't want to make him angry. Trust me, the master is not nice when he's angry."

"Like I care," she responded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Give me one good reason." Before Rose could respond, Cole opened up the door, walking in.

"Miss, dinner is served."

* * *

The Beast paced around the dining room on all fours, Jay on the table and trying to give him all pep talk.

"Come on, we both know you can do this," he said excitedly. "Back when you were human you had hundreds of girls fawning over you!"

"That was when I was human and had an irresistible face," he argued, sighing and running his hands through his hair. "Like this, not even Skylor would talk to me."

"She didn't even really like you anyway," Jay replied. "No offense, but once her dad died she ditched. So much for your engagement." The Beast snarled and swiped at Jay, making Jay scream and fly at the incoming cart with Misako and Kyria.

"You brought up Skylor again didn't you," Misako said with an amused smile as she used her spout to help him up.

"No, _he_ did," Jay defended. "I just kept going."

"You shouldn't have," the Beast argued.

"Well, ignoring that, I've just met with the girl," Misako informed. "She seems extremely sweet. Kind and gentle. Very lovely."

"I feel like she's never going to fall for me," said the Beast with a groan. "I mean you've all seen her! Look at me!"

"I think you look cool," Kyria said softly.

"I look like a monster," he spat at her. Misako glared and rolled the cart up to him.

"She was trying to make you feel better! Apologize right now!" She had a fierce look for a teapot, and the Beast conceded, head down.

"I'm sorry Kyria," he apologized in a hushed voice.

"I forgive you," she said with a smile as she hopped off the cart. "I'm gonna go play with Lloyd. He promised to teach me a new trick!" She went out the door, leaving Jay and Misako with the Beast.

"Now, getting past that, you need to focus on charming her," said Jay. "Stand up straight! You don't want her to see you as a beast right? Well you're not gonna get that if you walk around like an animal!" The Beast straightened up, stiffly standing on his hind paws.

"When you talk to her speak gently," advised Misako.

"Compliment her," added Jay.

"But be sincere," Misako suggested.

"And above all-"

"You must control your temper," they said together.

The door slowly opened and they looked at it excitedly, only for Cole to walk in with an annoyed face, much to everyone else's displeasure.

"Where is the girl," the Beast asked.

"Hate to tell ya, but she's more stubborn than you," Cole informed him in annoyance. "She's refusing to come down. I've been arguing with her for 10 minutes and she didn't relent."

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ With a loud roar, he ran on all fours past Cole, darting up towards the suite she was staying in in the East Wing. He ran past Nya, who frowned and followed after him while Cole, Jay, and Misako sped after them. He reached the room and beat on the door hard.

"I TOLD YOU TO JOIN ME FOR DINNER," he shouted.

"I'm not hungry," she argued. He started taking shallow, angry breaths.

"Calm down," said Nya. "Do not loose it!" He clenched his fists and took in several deep breaths.

"I tried to make things comfortable for you," he countered as politely as he could while sounding like he wanted to yell. "Since I'm trying, will you please meet me halfway and come down for dinner?"

"No matter how flowery you make it, a prison is still a prison," she argued. That was what made him lose it, making him pound hard on the door.

" _YOU WILL COME DOWN RIGHT NOW!_ "

" _ **No!**_ I would rather _starve_ than dine with you!"

"Then be my guest," he replied, "go ahead and _**STARVE**_!" He looked over at his staff. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" He quickly turned around, walking away from the room and heading to the West Wing. Nya looked over at everyone.

"I'll talk to her," she said. "No one knows him better than me." She looked over at Jay. "Go ahead and have Bree fix something up for her, okay? If he finds out he'll get over it." He nodded.

"Just leave it to me," he said proudly, gesturing to himself.

"And Cole," she said, "don't be a wet blanket. We want her to like it here."

"I am not a wet blanket," he argued as Nya turned around and went inside.


	5. Chapter 4

Kim was sitting on the bed after talking to the Beast, Rose's soft snores permeating through the room. The door opened and Kim got into a fighting stance, only for Nya to laugh when she saw her.

"Well someone looks ready for action," she remarked. "Oh my gosh, this room is just filthy! And he wants you to live like this?" She started to dust things off. "I'll have this place cleaned up in no time! Just let me work for a few minutes." Kim nodded and sat back, watching her.

"You move elegantly," Kim remarked. "No wonder you're a swan." Nya laughed a bit.

"I'm a swan because all of the feather dusters in the castle were," she informed her. "We all look the way we do because of what was already in the castle." She finished and sat next to her. "I'm sorry that he got mad at you. He's used to getting what he wants."

"I don't care," Kim replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just because I'm his prisoner doesn't mean I have to respond to his every whim and play house."

* * *

The Beast paced around his room, picking up a mirror off a table.

"Show me the girl," he ordered as the mirror surface filled with fire before clearing up to reveal Nya and Kim talking.

"He's really not so bad once you get to know him," Nya offered. "Why don't you just give him a chance?"

"I don't want to get to know him," Kim replied sharply. "I don't want to have anything to do with him!" The Beast looked at the mirror sadly, placing it face down.

"I knew it," he said in defeat. "She's never going to see me as anything but a beast…"

* * *

"You have to look past his appearance," said Nya.

"You think that's what I'm hung up on," she asked in disbelief. "I couldn't care less about that! He's rude and angry and demanding! If he tried being a little nicer then maybe I'd be willing to listen to him. But until then I will not budge a single inch!" Nya smiled, floating up into the air.

"Well, maybe that will happen," she said. "But for now, we should get you something to eat."

"I already said I'm not eating with him," she replied stubbornly. "Nothing will make me change my mind. Especially not since he refused to let me eat unless it was with him."

"Oh, he says a lot of things that he doesn't mean when he's mad," Nya assured. "I tend to ignore it. He'll get over it eventually. Now come on, you need something to eat. You'll waste away otherwise." Kim thought for a moment before smiling at her.

"Alright, I'll come down."

* * *

Bree was busy at work, making multiple dishes with all different kinds of things in them.

"I wonder if she likes her fish baked or fried," she pondered as Jay and Ronin cleaned up dishes.

"This all coming together beautifully," Jay said with a bright smile.

"How can Nya always just ignore everything the master says," Cole contemplated. "If he finds out he's gonna blame me for all of this since I'm the head!"

"Yeah, I'll make sure of it," Jay teased. "Come on Cole, if we want to become human again then we need them to fall in love, and how can they fall in love if she stays in her room all day? Hey Ronin, you missed a spot." He handed the dish up.

"Huh, I think you're right," he said as he picked Jay up and tossed him into the water, making Jay cough and sputter as he came up. "There, I think I got it."

"Hey, not funny," Jay shouted indignantly as everyone else laughed.

"It was pretty funny," Cole said with a smirk. Jay rolled his eyes as he climbed out and then dried himself off with a towel.

"Whatever. I need to go talk to Zane."

"Why do you need to talk to Zane," Cole asked warily.

"Well, what is dinner without a little _musique_ ," Jay asked with a smirk as he ran out, closing the door behind him.

" _ **Musique**_?!"

* * *

Jay was standing in the hall with Zane, talking to him while Cole was struggling to open the door.

"Can you do it please," Jay begged.

"I don't know," Zane said cautiously. "This piece is a bit… much. More than I've ever done. And with all my cavities, I might not be able to even play it."

"You have to try Zane," Jay insisted. "Bree is stuck in the kitchens, unable to move from one spot. You know how free spirited she is!" Zane nodded with a soft smile.

"She really is," he replied. "Let me warm up a bit." He opened up the top and started playing, only to suddenly hit a wrong note and then stop. "Ouch."

"Don't worry," said Jay, "I can find something to seal that up later tonight!"

"Then I will play through the dental pain," Zane promised. "Where's Pixal?"

"I'm here," she said, her pages open as she glided towards Zane and landed on him. "I just went to get the rest of the orchestra. We'll need them."

"Good idea," Jay said excitedly as Cole came up from behind him.

"Bad idea," Cole declared. "We can't play any music!"

"Come on Cole, don't be so square," Jay teased. "I already have a big musical number written!"

"And exactly how are you going to do that," Cole questioned.

"By being _awesome_ ," Jay replied. "Now come on!" He ran into the dining room, jumping up in the table as Nya flew in.

"Alright, I got her to come down," she said. "What's next?"

"Take this tray and shine the moonlight on me," he said, handing her a tray. "We're gonna be super showy!" Kim came into the dinning room. " _Enchante_ mademoiselle! My name is Jay, a humble servant of the castle!" Cole rolled his eyes and jumped up onto the table.

"And I'm Cole, head of the household," he said. "A pleasure to meet you." She smiled and shook their hands.

"Kim Kuznetsov," she replied. "Just a farm girl."

"But you are so much more than that," Jay replied. "You saved your brother, took his place! You stood your own against the Beast! You are one extraordinary girl!" She blushed a bit and sat down.

"Thank you," she said. "I was told I could get something to eat. Maybe just some bread or something?"

"Excellent idea," said Cole with a smile, but before he could continue Jay covered his mouth.

"We have something far better," he said brightly as the light dimmed and Nya aimed the moonlight at him while he pushed Cole away. " _Ma chère_ Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents," he paused for a little bit, letting Zane play while the dishes flew in and set themselves. Zane played well until a cavity made him hit an audibly wrong note. Everyone looked over at him, but he shifted a key over and corrected the note, correcting the chord. Jay went back to looking at Kim, smiling. "Your dinner."

He started singing a big musical number, bringing in various dishes and letting her taste each one. He kept getting more and more energetic, and every time that he was shushed by Cole, he only got louder. At one point, he became extremely melancholy, talking about the old days, when they were useful. The tone changed quickly, back to joyous. Once Misako joined the number with Lloyd and Kyria, Cole couldn't help himself, and joined as well. If the master hadn't hard them yet, then he never would. Jay continued to get more and more extravagant until the piece came to the end. By then Kim was smiling brightly and excitedly as she clapped her hands.

"Wonderful," she proclaimed. "That was wonderful!"

"Yes thank you," said Jay.

"Alright, I'll admit, that was fun," Cole said with a smile. "Sometimes this goofball does have a good idea!"

"So," she said, leaning forward, her chin on the back of her interlaced hands, "what else should I expect? It's my first night in an enchanted castle." Jay and Cole looked at each other before laughing nervously.

"Who said anything about the castle being enchanted," asked Cole as a fork ran by. He turned and glared at Jay. "It was you wasn't it?!"

"I figured it out myself," she said with an amused smile as Nya gently sank down next to Jay. "Things like talking feather dusters and teapots can't be around from anything but some sort of enchantment."

"Clever girl," said Jay. "Alright, you caught us! The whole castle is enchanted!"

"Powerless but hey, I can fly," Nya said with a shrug.

"Powerless," Kim asked in confusion.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Cole replied. "Are you still hungry? We still have plenty of food."

"Well, I… was that stroganoff I saw," she asked.

"Yes indeed," said Jay. "Cole thought you were Midonnian so Bree decided to make it!"

"Well, you were right," she said. "Can you please bring that back out?"

"Of course mademoiselle," Jay replied. With a whistle, a cart came out full of stroganoff.

"Would you like to have some tea," asked Misako. Kim nodded and was poured a cup. Lloyd hopped up onto the table and she picked him up, taking a sip.

"Hi, I'm Lloyd," he said excitedly. "Wanna see me do a trick?" He scrunched up his face and started blowing bubbles, making Kim laugh.

"Lloyd, enough," said Misako.

"Sorry Mom." Kim put Lloyd down and started eating her food.

"I just have one question," she asked. "Why are you all being so kind to me?"

"You gave up a great deal for your brother," Misako answered. "That tells us you're a good person, and a good person deserves to be treated well."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "It means a lot to me." She stood up. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna look around. I was told there were dragon statues. I want to see the dragons."

"Good idea," Jay proclaimed. "Cole, you can give her give her a guided tour. I bet she'll love it!"

"I thought you liked tours," Cole said with a frown. "Why don't you give it instead?"

"No those are my parents," he replied. "Come on Cole, you know this place from top to bottom!"

"Well," he said, "I guess it could be fun." He hopped off the table and onto the ground. "This way ma'am, to the East Wing!" She smiled, her hands clasped together as she followed him, with Jay coming after them.

"What different kinds of dragons are in the masonry," she asked.

"Uh, I… wouldn't know," Cole replied.

"Cole's afraid of dragons," Jay teased.

"No I'm not," Cole said defensively. "Dragons aren't of this world anyway! I would never encounter a real one!"

"I thought they weren't real," Jay said in confusion.

"Oh but they are real," Kim said excitedly. "Karloff used to tell me about the one mother tamed. With scales of iron and a breath of shards, she was a regal and elegant beast." Cole laughed nervously.

"Those are just stories," he replied. "Dragons can't be real…" They kept walking and He kept describing everything in the castle, from it's structure to it's place of origin. Kim followed along well enough, but soon came upon a staircase with a dragon winding up the banister. She followed it all the way up to a pair of double doors. She frowned when she saw the handles, shaped like the head of a dragon. "This looks… familiar…" She gently grabbed it and opened it up, seeing a dilapidated room, full of shredded fabric and shattered glass. On one wall hung a painting, the face of a handsome young man ripped by claws. She gently pushed the ripped fabric up to see the amber eyes, the strong face. She couldn't help but stare and wonder who that man was.

Then she noticed a glowing rose floating in a crystal dome, the petals that shimmered like a burning ember. All around it were ashes, dark, yet holding a golden glow. She watched it with wide eyes before going over to it, gently removing the dome, just watching the surface glow before reaching out to hold it. She stopped when she heard snarling behind her, then jumped back in shock when the Beast fell down from the ceiling, his face twisted in anger as he snatched the dome from her hand and put it back over the rose, holding it proactively as he looked at her.

"What are you doing here," he demanded to know "I told you that the West Wing is forbidden!" She backed up a bit, her hand on her chest.

"I-I didn't know," she said softly. "I didn't realize this was the West Wing, honestly."

" _Liar_ ," he accused. "You ignored my orders, and then messed around in my room! You almost touched the fire rose! You could be doomed us all!"

"I didn't mean to," she defended, recovering from the shock. "How could I have possibly known that this was the West Wing?"

"Shut up," he bellowed. "Get out! _**GET OUT!"**_

"Fine," she responded, turning around and running out. She didn't stop until she was at the door, grabbing her shawl from Ronin.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"Home," she responded as she opened the door, the harsh winter winds almost pushing her back in. "I can't stand to stay here another second! Not with him!" She managed to push through, going out the door and to her horse. "Let's get out of here Phillipe!"

* * *

Misako, Cole, Jay, and Nya came to the foyer after they heard the door slam shut.

"Ronin, what was that," asked Jay. "Kim suddenly disappeared while we were giving her the tour."

"The girl ran out," Ronin replied. "I blame the master."

"And good riddance," said the Beast from the top of the stairs, everyone turning to him.

"What do you mean good riddance," Nya asked. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "I told her not to go into the West Wing! She went in and tried to touch the fire rose! She could've killed you all!"

"And how was she supposed to know that," Misako asked. "The poor girl probably had no idea that she was even in the West Wing."

"It's literally half of the castle," he replied. "How could she _not_ have?!"

"Stop being such a spoiled brat," Nya snapped. "She probably felt horrible once she realized she was in there! You need to go after her and apologize! You know what will happen if you don't! She could be killed."

* * *

Kim was riding Phillipe hard through the woods, the wind whipping past her. She was so focused on everything in front of her that she never noticed the wolves coming from behind her. It wasn't him one howled that she even realized they were there.

"Faster Phillipe," she urged. "We can't afford to stop!" She came upon a fork in the path, and not remembering which one was the way home, she veered to the right. Unfortunately for her, half a mile down was a frozen pond. She pulled hard on Phillipe's reigns, bringing him to a halt right before he would've crashed into the ice, and possibly fallen through into the water.

Now she dismounted, watching the wolves as they surrounded her and Phillipe. She reached down slowly, picking up a stick for self defense. "It's not a proper bo staff, but it will do." She waited for the first one to strike. One of them jumped at her and she bashed it away. The moment she did, they all started attacking her. She tried to remember her training and fight them off, going in circles around Phillipe to protect him. She didn't nice the small bit of metal she was generating, until she was fighting so fast that she was a glowing, silver tornado. Still, the wolves didn't relent, and one knocked her into her horse, who went backwards and fell into the ice. A moment's distraction from worry for her horse allowed a wolf to tackle her, pinning her to the ground as he snapped his powerful jaws at her. She tightly shut her eyes and turned her head away, accepting that as the end.

Moments before the wolf would've ripped out her throat, a powerful brown paw swiped at it, knocking it off of her. She opened them up to find the Beast fighting off the wolves, grabbing and throwing them. She watched in awe for a moment before hearing a distressed whiny and turning around to see Phillipe struggling to swim. Not hesitating for even a moment, she went over to the edge of the ice, reaching out to grab his reigns and try to pull him out. Her face screwed up in effort as she pulled with all of her might, somehow managing to get Phillipe out of the water, but not without him splashing her and getting her clothes soaked, the only thing spared being her shawl. She pulled him well away from the shore before turning around, seeing the wolves gone and the Beast on the ground, bleeding out. She looked past him, towards freedom, but instead knelt by his side, covering his injuries.

"Let's go back," she said softly. He looked up at her with one eye before shutting it, passing out.


	6. Chapter 5

Kim and the Beast were back in the castle, sitting by the fireplace in his room as he licked his wounds. Nya, Cole, Jay, and Misako were in there with her. Misako was pouring hot water into a bowl that Kim put a cloth in there.

"Stop that," she said softly as she reached to clean his wounds, still shivering from her cold wet clothes. "You're going to get an infection."

"Why should I," he asked. "I've done this before!"

"Did you get an infection," she asked.

"… maybe." She rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

"Please, just let me take care of it." He grumbled, but let her treat his wounds. She started with his arm, then his side, and then went to his face. "The others will heal well, but this one over your left eye will probably scar."

"This scar wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away," he grumbled.

"I wouldn't have run off if you hadn't yelled at me," she retorted. He paused, but then smiled.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing," he said victoriously.

"And you should learn to control your temper," she said definitively. He frowned, looking away. She went back to treating his wounds, wrapping them up. "But… I'm… I'm sorry. I had every intention of following that rule. I grew up with my brother and sister. I probably understand the wish or privacy better than anyone… I promise I won't go here again." He looked surprised, but smiled.

"Thank you," he said. "And thank you for not leaving me to be eaten by wolves." She smiled back.

"Well, thank you for saving me from them in the first place," she added. "I would've died if it weren't for you."

"You're welcome…" He slowly stood up. "Now let me dry you off." She frowned, looking at her clothes.

"I'm fine," she replied. "It's not a problem." He shook his head.

"Not an option here." He let his hands hover over her. "Close your eyes and trust me." She hesitated, but nodded and closed her eyes. He moved his hands over her clothes, never actually touching her as she felt the water evaporate. Her eyes opened when she felt the warmth disappear. "How did-"

"I'll explain in the morning," he replied. "For now, I need some sleep." He got up and settled on his bed.

"Alright, sleep tight," she responded. He closed his eyes, and once he was sleeping tightly she sighed. "Why couldn't this have stayed simple?"

"Thank you for saving him," said Nya, floating over to him so she could watch.

"I couldn't just leave him there," Kim replied.

"You did a very brave thing bringing him back," Misako said with a kind smile. "We're all very grateful."

"But why," she asked. "He's cursed you somehow. You did nothing."

"Well you're right about that," Misako replied. "You see, when his mother and father passed away, his father's adviser, Master Chen, took over his upbringing. He was such a kind child before he was involved."

"I can't help but blame myself," Nya said softly, looking down and floating to the floor. "If only I hadn't kept quiet." Jay held her close, rubbing her back.

"You couldn't have done anything," he replied.

"What do you mean," Kim asked. Nya sighed, pulling away.

"I'm… his sister," she answered. "The master is my big brother."

"What," Kim asked in shock. "But then, why are you a maid?"

"It's illegal for nobility of any form to have more than one child," Cole replied. "In the past, wars were fought between siblings over titles. Then, King Hono and Queen Mizu declared that in order to prevent any future struggles, all noble families were restricted to one child each."

"My mother had a maid claim me as her daughter," Nya said, "but I always knew who my real family was. My parents took care of me, but the maid was always nearby in case someone suspected something."

"That's a horrible way to live," Kim said softly. "I'm… so sorry."

"It's aright," Nya replied. "I'm kind of glad things turned out the way it did, sort of. I never would be been allowed to even talk to Jay if I hadn't been raised to be a maid." Jay smiled at her.

"I'm glad that I got to meet you," he replied.

"Me too," Cole rolled his eyes.

"Save it for later," Coke said. "We should get going." Misako nodded

"Time for everyone to sleep." She ushered them out. "Come on, let's give them some privacy." Misako turned to Kim. "Come on, you should go get changed. You can't wear the same dress two days in a row." Kim nodded in return.

"Alright. Good night." They left the room. She looked back towards the Beast, a thoughtful expression on her face. She placed a cool cloth on his forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

A young boy with spiked brown hair was sitting by the bedside the bed of a sick woman.

"You have to take care of her," she said, gently holding the boy's hand. "I trust Master Chen. Listen to him well, and use his advise to protect your sister."

"Mom, please," he said with tears streaming down his face. "This sounds like a good bye…"

"It is," she replied softly. "And I'm so sorry about that. But I will meet you again, when the great dragon-"

"When the great dragon of the sun brings us together again," he finished. "I love you Mom…"

"I love you too, my dear son," she replied. "Take care of your sister. Promise me." He nodded as he felt himself fall, now in front of a glowing, beautiful enchantress with a laurel wreath around her head, domain tiny berries and other sorts of leaves as well.

"Please, if you won't let any of the others go, at least let her go," he begged. "Please, let Nya be free!"

"Her silence makes her as guilty as you," the enchantress replied. "Your devotion to her is admirable, but you have never truly loved her as she should be. So when the last petal falls, she shall be the first to fade, and everyone else will follow."

" _ **NO!"**_ The Beast shot out of bed, panting heavily. He looked around and saw a shocked Kim, in a red dress holding some bandages.

"Are you alright Beast," she asked. He held his head in his hands.

"I'm fine," he replied. "It was just a dream." He looked back at her. "What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," she responded, getting up and tossing another log in the fire. "By the way, you heal like a monster. The wounds are already gone. All but that scar on your face." She stopped. "I suppose I should find something better to call you than monster or beast."

"Kai," he said softly. She looked over.

"I'm sorry did you say something," she asked.

"Call me Kai," he said. "That's my name after all." She smiled.

"Kai," she repeated. "Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai." He couldn't help but laugh a bit as she kept repeating his name over and over again.

"Why are you repeating my name over and over again," he asked.

"Well for one I like how it sounds, and two the moment I heard it I couldn't help but say it. Sometimes I just… repeat words over and over. It annoys most people, but some people like my brother never minded when I did things like say the word "leg" over and over. I really can't help it. I have no idea why I do it, but it's fun when I do." He laughed.

"You are definitely something," he said with a smile, leaning against the bed post as she poked the fire. "But then again I should expect nothing less from an Elemental Master." She laughed.

"You mean those fictional characters from Ninjago mythology," she asked. "Come on, lay down so that I can change your bandages."

"Mythology," he asked, frowning. "No they're real." He held up his hand, cupping a burning flame. "I'm the Elemental Master of Fire. And it seems as if you're the Master of Metal." She stared at the bright flame.

"But how is that possible," she asked as he closed his hand, extinguishing the flame.

"It's easy once you learn how," he said.

"But how can you do it," she asked, looking up at him.

"I'm a descendant of an Elemental Master," he replied. "The First Spinjitsu Master created Ninjago and gave certain people special powers. I am descended from one of them. Well, two, but I only inherited my father's powers."

"And why do you think I have these powers," she asked.

"I saw you do Spinjitsu," he replied. "You're a natural fighter. And when you did it your tornado generated metal. There was some left behind after you stopped."

"And you're sure about this," she asked, trying to confirm.

"More sure than I've ever been about anything," he answered. "You can access it, but you have to find the key within yourself." She grumbled.

"Great, more keys," she complained. "Whatever. I'm going to get something to eat." She started walking away, but then stopped, turning to him. "Unless of course the rule is still in place that I can't eat without you." He coughed a bit.

"Y-Yeah no, sorry about that," he stammered out. "I'm not gonna force you to eat with me." She smiled.

"Well then, let's go," she said. "I bet you're hungry too." He frowned.

"I thought you didn't want to eat with me," he said.

"That was when you were making me," she replied. "You were just being so nasty and rude. But if you'll let me eat whenever I want, w may as well get breakfast together." The way she said it made it so he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

They were downstairs, sitting at the breakfast table as the utensils prepared their oatmeal. Kim happily ate her until she noticed Kai just shoving his face in the bowl and eating like that. She stiffed a giggle, which made Kai stop, clearly now self conscious about the way he was eating. Misako, Kyria, and Lloyd just looked at him as Lloyd nudged a spoon towards him. He tried to use it, but was awkwardly using it. Kim put down her spoon and picked up the bowl instead. Kai smiled and grabbed the bowl in return, and they both tilted their bowls, eating like that instead.

* * *

Kim was outside with him, feeding the birds.

"When you feed chickens a lot, you get used to birds," she said with a smile. Kai didn't seem to hear, frustration on his face as he attempted to feed the birds that kept flying away from him. Kim laughed a bit as she felt put her hand on his shoulder. "Hold on, you need to be still. They won't come to you if you're so aggressive." He nodded.

"Well alright," he replied. She took some of the feed out of his hand, creating a small trail. A red cardinal noticed it and ate the feed, following the trail into his hand. He gasped in shock. "Look, the bird actually stayed!"

"That's what happens when you have patience," she replied with a smile. "All good things come to those who wait." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah." Still, he wasn't ale to stifle the smile he had. Kim went behind a tree, a bird in her hand as she took a breath, thinking about how alarming this whole thing was. She looked over at him as he became hovered in birds.

"He's no prince charming," she said softly to herself, "but there's something in him that I simply didn't see." Kai looked up, catching her staring. He gave her a cocky smile and she just rolled her eyes, bending over. He couldn't help but think about the way she had been looking at him, or how she wasn't repulse when she touched him. He shook his head. It was too soon. She'd only been there a few weeks. But just maybe, he thought, there's something that wasn't there before. And then Kim hit him in the face with a snowball.

* * *

The castle staff was looking on, watching as they started a snowball fight.

"Who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own," said Jay. "They almost look like a picture perfect couple."

"That may be true," said Misako, "but we need to wait and see first."

"Misako's right," Cole replied. "We can't be getting our hopes up quite yet."

"I still think there's something there though," said Nya as she watched. "Something my brother didn't have before."

"What is it," asked Lloyd.

"Yeah come on Mom," begged Kyria. "What's there?" Misako gave off a small laugh.

"I'll tell you two when you're older," she replied.

"Awwwwwwww," they both whined in synchronization.

* * *

Kai was watching Kim brush her horse, cleaning off the burrs and other annoyances sticking to Phillipe. Cole and Jay were sitting next to him as he watched.

"I want to do something for her," he said softly as he leaned against the banister. "But… I haven't given a gift in years. I have no idea what to do."

"Well," started Cole, "there's always flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep."

"Where's your sense of romance," Jay asked. "I think that it should be something unique that she'll absolutely adore. Kim's a unique girl. She must have unique tastes." Kai's eyes lit up with an idea as he stood up straight.

"I know just the thing," he declared, "but I need to get it cleaned up!"

"What do you have in mind," asked Jay.

"It's a secret," he replied.

* * *

He was leading Kim down a hallway, leading to a door before stopping.

"Close your eyes," he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't a prank is it," she asked.

"Just trust me," he replied with a smile. She gave him an uncertain look, but closed her eyes. He slowly opened the door, then gently took her hands and guided her into the dark room. He put her in the middle of the room, slowly opening the curtains to light it up. The more lit up it got, the more curious her expression was.

"Can I open my eyes now," she asked.

"Okay, now, open them." She opened her eyes and looked on in awe at the room. He had led her to a dojo, the walls covered in weapons of all kind, the mats and ceiling covered in painted dragons forming balanced symbols.

"It's amazing," she said softly.

"It's all yours," he said as he watched her turn. "I can't teach you how to use your powers, or how to unlock it, but we can show you some of the things we've all learned." She stopped, frowning and looking over at him.

"We?"

"I'm not the only Elemental Master here," he informed her, crossing his arms and leaning against a support beam. "Jay, Cole, Nya, Zane, and Bree are all masters of Lightning, Earth, Water, Ice, and Wind respectively." She snickered.

"Lightning isn't an element," she said.

"Well apparently it is," he replied. "And he mastered it. Although sometimes it's hard to tell if he's mastered it with his full body or just his mouth."

"Mouth of lightning definitely fits," she replied.

"You got that right," he said with a smile.

"Can I really train here," she asked.

"It's all yours," he assured with a smile. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," she exclaimed. "I can't believe I have somewhere to train! This is the best surprise ever!"


	7. Chapter 6

Nadakhan was sitting in a dimly lit office with Dareth next to him.

"We can always just leave," Dareth suggested. "We don't have to go through with this."

"Getting cold feet are we," Nadakhan taunted. "We are doing this for the betterment of our futures." The door opened to show a man with a small mustache, dressed in all black. "Ah Clouse, it's been a long time."

"Yes it has," he replied as he sat behind the desk. "What brings you to my asylum so late at night? It had better be worth staying up this late. After all, you promised it would be." Nadakhan tossed a large bag of gold onto the desk. Clouse took a piece and bit it just to check. "Hm, you brought the real stuff for once. I'm listening."

"Have you heard of the insane claims Karloff has been making lately," Nadakhan asked.

"Indeed," Clouse replied. "Talking about a beast and talking teacups. But he's harmless. He's big, but he's not violent. A gentle giant, if you will."

"Wouldn't you agree that such delusional ravings sound very much like some of your patients though," Nadakhan posed. "Enough that no one would question it if you came to take him away."

"Why are you so intent on locking him up," Clouse asked.

"Because I have great sway with everyone in the village," he said. "All but with one, and she is the one I want to marry. It wouldn't be hard for me to convince Kim that I could let him out if she marries me."

"That plan is truly conniving and diabolical," he said with mock disgust before laughing. "I love it!"

* * *

Karloff was standing in Neuro's house, speaking with him.

"She likes warm milk before bed," he said. "Needs lullabies before bed as well. Will have bad dreams otherwise." Neuro nodded.

"I promise I will remember Karloff," he replied. "Are you sure that you want to look for Kim? Maybe she ran away."

"Kim not like that," he replied. "Why would sister leave?"

"It's not a secret that she didn't fit in," Neuro reasoned. "She might have left to find a place where she truly belonged."

"Kim not one to abandon family," he replied angrily. "Never suggest otherwise!" Neuro held up his hands.

"I didn't mean to offend you friend," he said. "Auriel has already lost her sister. She doesn't need to loose her brother too."

"She won't," he replied. "Karloff come back with Kim. You see!"

* * *

Dareth and Nadakhan were at the farm house, Dareth knocking on the door and opening it.

"Hey Kim, Karloff, either of you guys here," he asked, smiling when they didn't respond. "Well I guess they aren't home. Plan failed time to move on." Dareth tried to walk out the door, but Nadakhan grabbed him by the back of his collar and put him next to the stairs.

"They have to come back eventually," Nadakhan reasoned. "Stay here until they do. The moment they come back home, I want to be the first to know!" Dareth sighed in defeat.

"Alright Nadakhan" he responded, "but please, consider your actions!"

"What is there to consider," he asked. "My plan will work, and Kim will be my wife, whether she wants to be or not."

* * *

Kim was in the dojo, wearing a gray gi instead of her regular dresses. She had her eyes closed, and was focusing hard, her hands over each other like they were holding something large. Kai was standing behind her.

"Something's holding you back," he said. "Your fear, your doubt. You have to let that go."

"I'm trying," she protested. "It's not working!"

"What scares you most," he asked.

"Spiders," she replied instantly. "Having 8 legs isn't natural!"

"Besides that," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Focus. The answer is a lot deeper than you might think." She stayed silent for a few moments. "Take in a few deep breaths. Think about the things that keep you from striving. Not just in this, but in your life. When you do, you'll find the answer."

"Me," she answered after a period of silence. "I always feel like I'm being overshadowed by my brother and my sister. It makes me feel… like I can never be good enough, no matter how hard I try…"

"But you're amazing," he said with surprise. "Kim you're great!" She opened her eyes.

"You haven't been passed over by others in favor of your little sister," she replied. "People like Karloff and they like Auriel, but they don't like me. And the only person who does only likes me because I look like his dead wife!" She turned away from him, wiping her eyes. "You sound like you understand, but how could you?" He to a step towards her, hesitating for a moment before pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her.

"Kim, you are amazing," he said softly. "We may have only known each other a few months, but it's long enough to know that you shine. Brighter than anyone I have ever met before. You shine so brightly, you burn any shadow you're cast in." She was stiff for a little bit, making Kai nervous, but she turned around and hugged him back tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"You're the first person to say that," she said in a muffled voice. He gently stroked her head.

"I shouldn't be," he replied as he pulled away. "Now, try it again." She nodded and let go of him, holding her hands the way she was before and closing her eyes. Soon, she felt a weight in her hands and opened her eyes to see that she was holding a metal ball. She squealed in excitement as she held the ball out to him.

"Kai I did it," she said excitedly. "You were right! I made metal!" He smiled and nodded.

"You did well," he said. "It looks great. Soon you'll be able to manipulate and create metal as you please."

"I want to celebrate," she said. "What should we do?" He put his hand on his chin, thinking about it before his eyes lit up.

"I have a great idea," he said. "Go get changed and meet me in the library."

They stood together in the library, Kai looking for something on the shelf. Kim looked around at the place, in awe of all the books.

"There's so many of them," she said softly. "I wish I knew how to read Ninjagoan. Or at all. Karloff tried teaching me Midonnian but the pages always seemed to say something different every time so I gave up."

"That's a problem we can tackle another day," he said as he pulled out a book. "Today I have something very special in mind. Kim, for one full day, you can be completely free." She gasped at that, turning to him.

"What?"

"That's right," he said with a smile, blowing the dust off the book. "This is a book, one that can take you anywhere in all of the Ninjago continent, including all the countries." He set it down and opened it up. There were two islands, one dark and one light.

"What's that dark place," she asked.

"The Dark Island," he replied. "You can't go there. It's not safe. It sinks further and further into the Endless Ocean every day. But you're free to go anywhere else." He gently took her hand and placed it on the book, his hand over hers. "Think of the one place you've always wanted to go. Ninjago City, the Wailing Alps, anywhere your heart desires. The book will take you right there." She closed her eyes, letting her heart decide. She felt like she was soaring through the sky, and when she felt her feet on solid ground once again, she opened them, taking in a sharp breath at the cottage they were in. Kai looked around in confusion.

"Where did you take us," he asked as she sank to the floor, picking up some old papers.

"Midonnia," she replied.

"I've been here before," he said with a smile, opening the door. "Did you want to visit St. Petersburg? They have a lot of cool things there." She just slowly shook her head as she held the childish drawings close.

"It's so much smaller than I remember," she said softly as she got up, walking around. Kai had a worried look on his face as he followed her into the kitchen. She gently had her hand on the counter as she took in a deep breath. "This was the Midonnia of my childhood. In this dusty cottage, where my father, a farmer at the time, loved my mother and us very deeply. It's so hard to remember. Why is it harder to move on?" She turned to him, tears in her eyes. "But this really shows that the Midonnia of my childhood is gone." He gently wiped the tears from her face.

"So then you don't remember what happened," he asked. She just shook her head.

"No." She looked at a staircase and started going up. "I was just, I hoped by coming here I would find a clue." She came to the top, seeing the four bedroom doors. She slowly opened one of them, leading into a fray decorated room. Kai looked from the doorway as she went in, poking up a teddy bear. "This was my toy growing up. He would always comfort me. I never knew where it went until now." She left there and went to another room, seeing the single large bed and the nightstand. "This room was my mother and father's," she said softly as she went over to the nightstand, picking up a book. She flipped through the pages, surprised. "This book isn't written in Midonnian. It's in my mother's handwriting, but in Ninjagoan." Kai held out her hand gently.

"Let me read it out loud," he said. "I can tell you what your mother wrote." She nodded and handed him the book, which he cleared his throat to start reading. "Today is the first day since I left Ninjago to be with the man I love. Learning a new language has been hard, but worth while." He kept reading it, describing her mother's life from before she had Karloff until after she had Auriel. Then he stopped. "I don't think you want to hear this part."

"Kai please," she begged. "I need to know" He sighed.

"War has been ravaging our country," he said, continuing to read. "My homeland has remained neutral in the matter, but between Mongalium and Midonnia, things get worse and worse. My husband begged me to fight, to use my powers, but I refuse to use my Elemental Powers to destroy others. I may be an Elemental Master, but I am also a mother. I do not believe in this war, and what kind of a lesson would I be teaching them if I fought in it?"

"So… my mother was the Master of Metal," she asked softly. Kai nodded.

"She must be if it wasn't your father." He looked back at the book. "There's one last entry. The fight reached our quiet village. I was left no choice but to defend our home, our children. They never saw the fight since they stayed in the cellar, but by the time the armies had moved on, so many years later than they should've, many of our people were injured and sick. My dear Boris was left sick with diseases from the battle field. I am afraid that I too have caught this illness. Now Boris has passed from his injuries, and I fear this illness will take me too. So I did the one thing I never thought I'd ever have to do. I sent my children away from me. I made Karloff promise to always protect his sisters, and sent him to Ninjago, my homeland. My Sensei will take care if them. I know he will." Kin was in tears after the end of it.

"Now I know why Karloff never told me what happened to them."

"I…" Kai struggled to find the right words. "I'm sorry. My parents passed when I was young as well." He looked down. "And I'm sorry for ever calling your brother a thief. He must've been so young to flee his homeland. So brave too to do it with his two little sisters. He's a good man." She looked up at him, wiping her eyes.

"Let's go home," she said softly, and he couldn't help but smile as he took her hand.

"Do you want to keep the journal," he asked, holding it out to her. She nodded and took it, holding it close to her chest as she sobbed.

They were back in the library and he was wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry that trip didn't turn out well," he said softly. "Is there anything else you want to do?" She shook her head.

"I just… I want to go to bed," she said, pulling away. "I'm sorry. Good night Kai." He watched her leave, his face full of sorrow and sympathy as Coke walked in.

"Why is she crying," he asked. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," he said defensively. "I just… She wanted to visit her homeland. Now she knows what happened to her family and she's understandably upset."

"What happened," Cole asked.

"It's not my place to talk about it," he replied. "But now, I want to do something to cheer her up."

"I wish I could say I have a clue," Cole said as he tried to pull a book off the shelf, "but Jay's better at ideas and romance than I am." He smiled as he got the book and held it over his head. "Try talking to him. He did manage to win your sister's heart after all."

"Are you seriously suggesting I get advice from my sister's boyfriend," he asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah." He started to drag the book out. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to give this to Rose. She's been begging for something new to read." He stopped, pausing before turning to him. "Master, I know I've asked this before, but could you please at least _consider_ letting Rose out of the Ember Room?"

"It feels weird to be called that," he said. "Only Chen wanted you guys to call me that. I just continued it because it was kinda ingrained by him. But… I just wanna get all of Chen's habits out of my system. The more I spend time with Kim, the more I realize that his lessons were pretty toxic. Call me Kai like you used to when we were kids."

"Something we all knew," Cole said with a smile. "Glad you see it now. You did just kinda avoid the question though."

"I might consider it," he said. "But only considering. " Cole nodded.

"That's the best response I've gotten in years."

* * *

Neuro was tucking Auriel into bed, a lit candle flickering by her bed.

"When are Karloff and Kim coming back for me," she asked him.

"I don't know sweetie," he responded. "But they love you very much and I promise you'll be back." He gently rubbed the top of her head. "Make sure to get some sleep, alright?" She nodded.

"Alright. Goodnight Mr. Neuro."

"Goodnight Auriel," he said with a smile. He got up and closed the door. She closed her eyes, acting like she was asleep before she opened them up and slowly got out of bed.

"I have to find them," she said to herself. "They might be lost and I'm the best with directions!" With that, she snuck out of Neuro's house and headed to her family's house. At first, she thought Dareth had seen her, but it turned out her was just sleeping and had painted on a pair of eyes on his eyelids, made evident by his snoring. She giggled at the sight, then covered her mouth and snuck into the house to grab food and blankets. "I'm coming Karloff, Kim." With that, she left her safe little town and ventured into the unknown, that which she was ill prepared for.


	8. Chapter 7

Kai was in the bathtub as Ronin scrubbed at him, Jay standing on a stool next to it.

"I think this idea is stupid," Kai said as Ronin scrubbed his back. "Why dud we spend so long preparing for this? It seems like a bad idea!"

"Come on, she said yes didn't she," Jay reminded.

"She might have only said yes to be polite," Kai argued.

"She genuinely wants to dance with you," Jay said. "She doesn't seem like someone who would say yes if she didn't want to do something." Misako, Lloyd, Kyria, and Nya all rode in on a cart, Nya smiling brightly.

"The ballroom is all cleaned up," she proudly declared. "The lights are all ready and Zane and Pixal have written a perfect piece to dance to."

"What's it called," Kai asked uncertainly a he got up and dried off with a towel.

"It's called Beauty and the Beast," Misako replied with an amused smile. "Zane asked me to sing since Rose can't."

"Lloyd and I are doing something called backup vocals," Kyria said.

"We just sing the same world over and over in different notes," Lloyd said with a pout. "It sounds like no fun."

"I'm still excited," Kyria said.

"Now what are you gonna wear," Nya asked. "Do any of your dress clothes fit anymore?"

"I think so," he said as Ronin reached to grab an outfit.

"He'll wear this," he said, holding up the red and gold outfit. "Rose sent it up and had it matched to Kim's dress apparently."

"Not surprised," said Jay. "Rose likes to make outfits match."

"She is working hard to make this night perfect," Misako said. "As are all of us. We want to see you happy with her."

"I want to be happy with her," he said softly with a sigh as he got dressed. "But does she want to be happy with me?"

"I bet she does," said Nya. "We'll make sure everything works out well so you can tell her how you feel." Kai smiled and nodded.

"Thank you all," he said as Ronin started fixing his hair. "I'm sorry I haven't appreciated you like I should. From now on, I will."

"Thanks buddy," said Jay. "We all care about you. It's nice to know you care back." The door opened up and Cole came in.

"My prince," he said, "your lady awaits."

Kai walked towards the staircase, looking nervously and waiting to see her. When he did, he gasped softly at her stunning appearance. Her hair was down, but the front had been braided and pulled back, and she wore a dress made to look like fire. She was clearly nervous about being in such attire, but he smiled and slowly walked down the stairs, watching as she went to meet him, gently taking his arm.

"You look beautiful," he said softly. "More beautiful than anyone I've ever met."

"Yeah right," she replied sarcastically, "and I'm a princess."

"You are to me," he said as he led her down the stairs. "Even if you don't have the title, you have the heart of one, and no one can take that from you." He smiled down at her as Zane started softly playing the beginning of the piece.

"Tale as old as time," Misako softly began singing as Kai lead Kim in a dance," true as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly. Both a little scared, neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast." The two used the whole ballroom as they danced. She was nervous about dancing since she hadn't done it before, but Kai led her well, and soon the song ended. After that, Kai led her to the balcony, sitting down on a bench.

"Kim," he asked, "I just, I'm happy you're here. I never knew I could ever feel like this. You make me happier than anyone in my life."

"I seems hard to believe," she responded. "Your staff seem to care a lot about you, especially your sister."

"I know," he said, "and I love them like family. But you, you make me feel something completely different." He gently grabbed her hands. "I've never felt the way I do about you."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she replied with a smile. "I doubt I'm the first to hear this."

"I'll be honest, you aren't," he said, hesitating a bit.

"Did you trap another girl here," she teased. "Had her for breakfast I'm sure."

"Funny," he said sarcastically, "but no. I actually meant my ex fiancé" She seemed to be shocked, pulling her hands away and putting them on her lap.

"Finacé," she repeated softly.

"Let me explain," he said. "She was close to me. We grew up together and her father and mine were close. Her name was Skylor. I thought I loved her, but then when her dad died, she told me she had only been with me because her father asked her to so she could be queen. But now that he was gone, she didn't have to pretend anymore." He looked away. "It's been hard for me to trust anyone since then, since she left." She gave him a dad look as she put her hands over his.

"Kai, I'm sorry," she said softly. "That must be been horrible. I can understand a bit though." He perked up a bit at that, turning to her.

"You do," he asked in disbelief. She nodded and looked out towards where the village would be, through the forests.

"In my home village, there was a man named Nadakhan" she said. "He's a swindler, selling his merchandise for far more than it was really worth. At least I could tell, but everyone else in the village thinks it's really worth all that. He tried to get me to marry him, not because he loved me, but because I look like his late wife." She sighed. "It's so hard to trust someone and love them when they don't even see you for you."

"I… know exactly how you feel," Kai replied. "But I know I can trust you and I want to make you happy. Do you think you can be happy here with me?"

"Yes," she responded, but she was still looking out at the woods.

"What is it," he asked. "I've known you for long enough to know that that look means that something us wrong." She looked back over at him.

"I just want to see my brother and sister," she said finally. "If only one last time. I miss them more than I can say." He smiled and stood up.

"You can see then again," he repeated. "Follow me." He led her back to the West Wing and picked up a mirror laying next to the rose. "One of the gifts the Enchantress left. Ask it to show you anything at all and it will." Kim nodded, taking it and holding it gently.

"I'd like to see my brother please," she asked softly. The surfaced changed to show him, coughing as he trekked through the woods. "Oh no! At least Auriel is sage, right? Show me Auriel." The surface changed again to show Auriel in a similar position. "No! What are they doing? They could be killed!" Kai looked at her worried expression and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Go to them," he said. She froze for a second and then looked up at him.

"I don't think I heard you right," she said.

"No, you did," he replied. "Go to them. I release you from your promise. You're not my prisoner anymore. You're free." She turned to him.

"Kai, are you sure?"

"Yes," he answered, pulling away a bit. "They need you. Go, be with your family. And if you ever want to come back, we'll all welcome you with open arms." She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for understanding," she said before pulling away. "Good bye Kai." She went to hand him back the mirror, but he just pushed it back.

"Keep it," he insisted. "That way you can always check up on us if you decide not to come back. It can also guide your path. Just ask it to show you the way, and it will."

"Alright," she said. "Good bye." With that, she walked out of the room, leaving Kai by himself.

"I really did it," he said to himself as Cole came in.

"Hey, where's Kim going," he asked. "She seemed to be in a rush."

"She's going to find her brother and sister," he replied. "And she's probably never coming back."

"Why wouldn't she come back," he asked. "Kai what bone headed thing did you do this time?"

"I let her go," he said.

"You did what," Cole asked in disbelief. "But why?!"

"Because I love her," he responded as he looked out the window. "I had to let her go. She could never be happy as my prisoner."

"He did what," the staff all said in disbelief as Cole told them what happened.

"Why would he do something so stupid," Jay asked.

"Because he loves her," Nya said softly. "He couldn't force her to stay anymore."

"Isn't that enough to break the spell," asked Kyria.

"No," said Zane. "She has to love him in return."

"She seemed to feel something for him though," said Pixal. "I could see the way she looked at him when they danced."

"I saw it too," replied Misako. "But you must realize that she may not even know how she feels. She also might not feel anything at all, at least not romantically." Misako sighed. "Still, this is the first time I've had any real hope." They all watched as Kim came down the stairs, wearing the same gray dress she had first arrived in, going to the door where Ronin was waiting.

"You'll need this," he said as he handed her a heavy shawl. "It's gonna be cold out there." She smiled and took it, wrapping it around herself.

"Thank you," she replied. "I'll never forget you, any of you." With that, she went out the door and left on her horse, riding out of the castle as Kai watched from his tower. She rode through the forest, holding up the mirror. "Show me the way to my brother and sister." The mirror lit up with a glowing arrow, pointing the way to Karloff. She kept calling out his name as she searched, only to find him passed out and shivering. She wrapped her shawl around him, and with her Elemental Powers, she was able to lift him up onto the horse. She held the mirror back up, and the arrow changed directions. She got back on Phillipe, keeping Karloff in front of her as she rode fast and followed the mirror. Soon she came upon a pile of snow and was confused at how that could be her sister, until the thought that the snow had buried her hit her. She started digging through it until she pulled out Auriel, picking her up and putting her on Phillipe, on top of Karloff. "Hurry Phillipe, to the village!"

She rode into the village, well after everyone was asleep. Using her powers once again to pick up her siblings and carry them inside, she placed them both on Karloff's bed. The noise had woken up Dareth, who had fallen asleep underneath a pile of snow.

"They're back," he realized. "Should I really tell Nadakhan? It might be better not to… but then what will he do when he finds out I know they're back? I better tell him." He got up and started walking to Nadakhan's home.

* * *

Inside Kim was spoon feeding both of her siblings some hearty broth.

"Please, eat you two," she said with a worried tone. "You both look like you haven't eaten in days." Karloff took a slow sip.

"How did you escape," he asked. "Mighty beast kept you locked up."

"He didn't," she said. "He let me go Karloff. He's nothing like you thought he was. He's sweet and kind now. He's different." Auriel tried to sit up.

"What is he like," she asked. "Is he big and fluffy?" Kim smiled.

"The fluffiest." Kim reached into her bag. "I can show you even." She felt her hand touch something cold, like ceramic, and with a hint if confusion pulled it out, just to see Lloyd take in a big breath of air.

"It stinks in there," he complained.

"Oh," asked Kim with an amused smile. "Looks like we have a stowaway." Karloff looked at him and laughed.

"Karloff not thought he'd see you again little cup," he said as Auriel leaned forward, staring at him.

"Big brother, the teacup is talking." Karloff laughed once more and pat the top of her head.

"Yes Auriel, he does that." Kim put him down and he looked up at her.

"Kim, why'd you leave," he asked. "Don't you like us anymore?"

"Of course I do," she said sadly. "But Auriel and Karloff needed me. I had to leave."

"Well, are you gonna come back then," he asked.

"I don't know," she replied honestly, looking out the window and towards the hills. "Part of me wants to see him again, but another wants to stay here with my family." She looked towards the door after hearing a knock. "Hide in my bag Lloyd. We don't want anyone to know you're here." He nodded and jumped back into the bag. She stood up and opened the door, confused at Clouse being there. "Clouse? What are you doing here so late at night?"

"I've come to collect your brother," he said as he stepped aside a bit to show her the caravan meant to take him away. "Rest assured, we'll take good care of him."

"What," she stuttered out before standing in front of the door, arms outstretched. "You can't take him! You're going to have to get through me before you can so much as touch Karloff!" Clouse turned to two men by the caravan.

"Choppe, Kapow, come here and take care of Miss Kimberley," he instructed as two order lies came up to the door.

"Stay away," she warned as she closed her eyes. "I won't hesitate to use my powers!" The sleepy people of the town started to come out of their homes, dressed in their night clothes.

"What powers," Clouse asked. "You're just a girl. You don't have anything to use against me." She smirked.

"That's what you think," she replied as she brought her hands together. Before she could do anything, she felt paralyzed. She tried to move, but couldn't move a single millimeter. Clouse worked at her as Kapow and Choppe moved part her.

"I think my original thoughts were right," he said as he moved past her. "Karloff Kuznetsov, you have been deemed a danger to others and yourself." Karloff backed up into the headboard, holding Auriel tightly as they got closer.

"Family needs Karloff," he replied.

"Don't take my big brother away," Auriel begged. "Please!"

"We'll take care of him well," he said. "Pull her away." The two nodded and forcefully grabbed Auriel, taking her out of Karloff's arms, no matter how much she screamed. Kin tried her best to break free, but it was like she was under a spell. She couldn't move an inch. Sensei Wu and Garmadon were the only ones who dared get close to the scene as the order lies carries out Karloff.

"What is going on," asked Sensei Garmadon who then gasped at the sight of Kim frozen. He glared at Clouse as he came out with his order lies holding Karloff. "Let go of the both of them!" Clouse smirked and suddenly Kim could move.

"I don't know what you could possibly mean," he said. "I'm just here doing my job."

"And is your job tearing families apart now, hm," asked Sensei Wu as he stepped forward. Nadakhan walked over to them, acting completely unknowing of the situation with a nervous Dareth by his side.

"What is going on over here," he asked. Kim went over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Nadakhan please," she begged. "Help me! They're trying to lock up my brother! You can vouche for him! He's not crazy!" Nadakhan smirked at that.

"I might be able to persuade him," he said, "if…"

"If what," she asked.

"If you marry me," he replied. She gasped, then glared as it hit her.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it," she accused. "I'm not going to marry you!"

"Then your brother goes to the asylum," he replied. "Which is it? Save your brother or yourself?"

"I don't have to if I can prove he's not crazy," she responded as she ran inside, making Nadakhan laugh.

"As if that's possible," he said.

"I don't know," said Dareth. "I think she might have something." She came back out with her bag over her shoulder, reaching in to grab Lloyd, but instead coming out with the mirror as Auriel watched from the door way.

"This will have to work," she said as she held up the mirror. "People of Ignacia, I have proof of what Karloff's saying! I've come from the castle and lived there the past 6 months! I can prove it to you! Mirror, please show me the castle and the Beast!" The surface changed to show Kai sitting alone in his tower, looking towards the forest. She brought it down and looked at it, her eyes sad. "He looks so devastated…" While the villagers looked on in fear, Nadakhan narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why do you look concerned for a monster," he asked. "Are you in love with him?" She glared up at him.

"He's no monster," she sharply spat at him. "The only monster I see here is you!"

"She's as crazy as Karloff," he said as he yanked the mirror away from her.

"Give that back," she demanded as he held it above her head. "He gave that to me! It was a gift so I could always look back on him!"

"They're both a pair of raving lunatics," Nadakhan said. "Lock them both up!" Auriel came out from the doorway at this point as the villagers went to grab the two and throw them in the caravan.

"No," she cried out, beating Nadakhan's back with her small, weak hands. "Don't hurt my big brother and sister!" She started to tear up. "They're all I have left!" Nadakhan sneered at her.

"If you're not with us little one, then you're against us. Do you want to be locked up as well?" Dareth put his hand on Nadakhan's shoulder.

"Nadakhan, you can't just threaten a kid," he said. "If you do that then you're no better than the Beast in that castle!" Nadakhan stroked his beard in thought.

"True," he replied as he looked out at the village. "Auriel will be without a family to guide her now. Who wants to take care of her?" Neuro and his wife stepped forward.

"We will," he said as Auriel ran over to him, hugging him and begging him to help her brother and sister. "Shh, shhh, it'll all be alright dear. We'll take you home. This will all just feel like a bad dream in the morning." He let his wife pull Auriel away, although not without Auriel's protests.

"Now we must decide," he said to the village. "Shall we let this threat live next door to us, towering over our very existence, or shall we go storm the castle and kill the beast?!"

"Kill the beast," the village echoed.

"No please," begged Kim from the caravan. "Please don't hurt him!" Nadakhan sneered at her.

"You sealed his fate when you rejected me again," he replied. He turned back to the village. "Grab anything that isn't nailed down! We're going to kill the Beast!" Most of the village men started to tear apart the village, with some of the women joining in as well. Regardless of how much Kim protested, they mounted their horses with their weapons and left to go and kill the beast.

* * *

Zane played a soft melody as Jay and Nya danced with each other.

"At least he learned how to love again," said Nya. "After what Skylor did to him, I thought he never would."

"If only that was the only thing we needed," Jay said with a sigh.

"Do you guys hear that," asked Cole. "It sounds like an angry mob."

"I've been on the receiving end of those before," said Ronin as he checked the window. "We need to prepare for the worst."

"I'll go tell Kai," said Misako as she turned to her daughter. "Kyria, go find your brother and hide." She shook her head.

"I wanna fight for our home," she said. "I'm not gonna run and hide when I can help!" Misako looked at her with pride.

"That's my little girl." She started to go up the stairs. Cole looked at the amount of people.

"We need to barricade the doors," he ordered.

"Move aside," said Zane as he ran up to the front door and stood up on his back legs. Everyone else piled on top of him, trying to keep the villagers out.

* * *

Once she was in the West Wing, she went up to his room and opened the door. "Kai, there's a mob at the door."

"I know," he said as he looked down. "So?"

"So we need to defend ourselves," Misako replied. "You have to fight! You're the only one with your powers. You are out best chance."

"There's no point," he replied. "The last petal is going to fall any minute now. I want to be alone when it happens." He curled his hands up into fists. "I can't watch you all die. So please, leave me be." Misako looked at him sadly, but left the West Wing.


	9. Chapter 8 The End

Everyone that served in the castle that wasn't bolted in place was pressed against the door, trying to keep put the intruders.

"This isn't working," said Nya as Misako came down.

"He's not going to help us," she said. "He's convinced this is the end and he doesn't want to watch the end of the curse happen to us." They all looked down sadly.

"I can't believe he's giving up," said Cole.

"As sad as that is, we have something else to focus on," said Pixal.

"That's right," said Jay. "If Kai won't defend the castle, then we have to! Everyone, I have an idea. It's risky, but it's our best bet if we want to protect the castle!" He turned to Cole. "Go get Rose. We'll need her help."

* * *

Kim was beating on the doors of the caravan.

"Let me out," she repeated over and over again. She bawled up her fists, in tears. "Why aren't my powers working?!"

"What powers," asked Karloff. "Kim, you are just human. You have no powers." She turned around, sitting in front of him.

"Karloff, I know about everything," she said. "I know about the war, about mother's powers. I know it all." He looked at her in shock.

"But how," Karloff asked. "Karloff never told," before he could say anything else, she pulled her mother's journal out of her bag.

"He took me there," she said. "I found Mamasha's journal and know what happened to her and Papa. I know all about the war and the disease that came afterwards. I know that she was the Elemental Master of Metal and that I inherited her powers." He looked at her sadly, pulling her in for a hug.

"Karloff is sorry," he said. "Karloff never said because parents had sad tale. Never wanted it to burden you and Auriel." She teared up a bit and embraced him tightly in return.

"I know," she said softly. "I know you were just trying to protect us. I still love you." He pulled away.

"We must escape," he said. She nodded, turning around.

"Come on," she said to herself as she geared up to punch the door.

"That won't work," said a voice outside. She looked past the barred window to see Sensei Wu smiling at her.

"Sensei Wu," she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You have come very far," he said with a soft smile. "You must've finally unlocked your powers, just as I knew you always could." Her eyes widened in surprised.

"Sensei, did you always know that I had Elemental Powers," she asked. He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Your powers might've put you in danger," he replied. "This village is small and close minded. They would treat you as badly as they treated your mother."

"My mother," she said in a gasp. "She was from here?"

"Yes," he replied. "I myself taught her, trained her. And I wanted to train you the same way I did her, but not only were you so different in learning, but different in personality. And yet so like her at the same time. But your interests will now be able to help you."

"Help me how," she asked, pressing against the bars.

"You must know that it's okay to be afraid," he said. "Doubt is natural. Fear keeps you alive. But you must not let it overcome you. You will be there in time to save him. Don't let yourself think otherwise." She nodded and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. Slowly, metal started to encase her, starting from her fists and going up, spreading across her skin. She opened her eyes, and with one solid punch, knocked the door off. She smiled brightly when she saw that the door was done and jumped out. Sensei Wu smiled brightly at seeing her metal skin. "Now there is one other thing you must do. What is the creature you love the most?"

"Dragons," she automatically responded. "I love dragons. But why are you asking?" He smiled and just held out his hands.

"Remember those tai chi exercises we worked on," he asked. She nodded. "I want you to do the very first one I ever taught you, and I want you to think of a metal dragon, strong, proud, and able to soar through the heavens." She nodded, having complete trust in Sensei Wu as she gracefully and slowly moved around, her eyes closed. She didn't notice the silver light she was emitting from her hands, and when she came to the end of the exercise, she put her hands together. When she opened her eyes, she saw a huge metal dragon, roaring into the heavens.

"Mamasha's dragon," Karloff said softly.

"Go Kim Kuznetsov," urged Sensei Wu. "Go do what is right!" The dragon lowered her head and she jumped up on her. Before she left, she looked down at Sensei Wu.

"Sensei," she asked softly, "why did you stay behind? Why didn't you go storm the castle with everyone else?"

"Because I know you well," he said with a soft smile. "You would never defend a monster. He must be a good man in his heart." He sighed. "My brother may have been easily swayed by t terrifying appearance of this beast, but I know there's more to it than that." She smiled.

"Thank you Sensei." She looked down at the dragon. "Let's go Steel!" The dragon roared, beating her wings and taking off.

* * *

The villagers finally broke through the door, walking in and seeing several ordinary objects around the place.

"Nadakhan," said Dareth nervously, "I think that maybe you might want to look into the idea of uh, maybe turning around."

"When we've come so far," Nadakhan asked in annoyance. "Are you losing your nerve Dareth?"

"No," he argued, "but what if the beast's servants are more beasts? I doubt it's tea cups like Karloff said. I'd prefer those though." Nadakhan laughed.

"I doubt it." The villagers looked around the place, confusion evident on their faces.

"This place feels familiar," said Cyrus.

"Yes indeed," agreed Sensei Garmadon. "It almost feels as if I've been here before."

"Me too," said a woman with blonde hair and sea green eyes.

"Keep it down Sam," said Nadakhan. "We must remain quiet so we can all focus on the fight."

"Oh sure, but you only said that to me and not any of the men," she pointed out. Nadakhan just rolled his eyes.

"Stay steadfast," he said. Dareth noticed the tea tray with Misako and Kyria on it. He smiled and leaned over it.

"Oh, you must be one of the twin talking teacups," he said. "And you must be his grandmother teapot!" Misako's eyes snapped open in offense.

" _ **GRANDMOTHER?!**_ " She led out a loud whistle from her spout. " _ **ATTACK!**_ " The objects all came to life and started to attack back.

"Try to catch us," said Jay as he set someone's coat of fire, making them run around screaming.

"Hands off," said Nya as she bit someone who tried to grab her. "I'm not easy pray for anyone!" Ronin was the closest to Nadakhan and held up his coat arms.

"Ready to fight big guy," he asked. Nadakhan smirked and grabbed Dareth, using him as a shield as Ronin punched him. "No point in fighting someone who uses others for a shield."

"I've got him," said Zane as he went to fall on Nadakhan. Once again, Nadakhan backed out of danger, but pushed Dareth in front of it. Dareth screamed as Zane fell on his, crushing him underneath the weight of the piano.

"Nadakhan," he managed to get out, holding a hand up to him as Zane played a dark tune, "please help me."

"Sorry old friend," said Nadakhan, "but someone has to be the hero and kill the beast." With that, he ran up the stairs, leaving Dareth on his own.

"Ouch," said Zane. "My apologies."

Pixal was flying around, spinning as she gave paper cuts to the invaders. "Leave if you don't want to keep getting hurt!" Cyrus Body's and shot up in the air and caught the book.

"Fascinating," he said as he looked at her. "But how is this accomplished?"

"Let go of me," she demanded as he turned her so her cover was facing him. The moment he did she gasped. "Father?"

Cole was on the balcony with Rose, throwing books at then from up high.

"Get out of our castle," he shouted out. Three of the men looked up at him and glared, running up the stairs. Cole smirked announced his metal hand into his fist. "I may be a clock but I bet I can still pack a punch, powers or no powers!" When they got up there he punched one of them in the leg.

"You call that a punch," he asked. "Skalidor, Skales, get him!"

"You got it Pythor," said the one with red eyes.

"Uh oh," said Cole as he backed up. Rose jumped in front of them and laughed.

"Come here you little boys," she said as she grabbed them one by one and threw them in the dresser. "Oh now you're gonna get it!" She shook herself heavily before opening her drawers and spitting them out, now all dressed up as belles of the ball. All three of them screamed and ran off. "So long you jerks!"

Misako stood on top of a column, with several other cups standing on either side of her.

"On three," she said. "One, two, three, now!" They all dumped their hot beverages onto the villagers beneath them. She looked down at Ronin. "Ronin catch me," she yelled out. He nodded and held out his hands, catching her. "Throw me into the chandelier!"

"You sure," he asked. "I might miss."

"What's life without a little risk," she posed. He smirked and tossed her up. She turned so that se was caught by the handle, rocking herself so that she spun around, pouring tea on everyone. "O hope you like your tea nice and hot!"

On the floor, Kyria stood on a pile of plate, kicking them out from underneath herself and aiming them at the villagers. "This is my home! 10 or not, I'm gonna defend it!"

Jay was knocking people's legs out from underneath them when he stopped, hearing a distressed voice.

"Let go of me," it called out. "Ow! Don't you dare touch my feathers!"

"Nya!" Jay ran over to her, watching as one of the villagers ripped out her feathers. He held his candles to the village's bottom, lighting it on fire. With a shriek, the man let go of Nya and ran off. Jay hurried to catch her, holding her in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Thanks to you," she said. "But I dis have that situation handled."

"Normally you do," he said, "but this time you didn't."

Misako was continuing to burn the villagers until she saw a man with a no staff, staring up at her. She gasped at the sight of him, her eyes softening.

"Garmadon," she said. "But how?" In her lack of focus, the chandelier switched directions, the chain untwisting. It threw her off and she shrieked as she fell.

"MOM," called out Kyria in worry as Dareth caught her.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," he replied. "Sorry about all this. I think Nadakhan has lost his mind."

"It's alright," she consoled. "Everyone can learn from their mistakes. Also please note that I'm not a grandmother. My children are only 10 years old."

"My bad," he said. "Sorry miss."

"Shall we get back to fighting then," she asked. He nodded and started fighting along with everyone else. Soon, the villagers all started t run out, Jay ushering them away as they all went outside.

"We won," said Cole excitedly before he noticed something coming towards them. When he realized what it was he screamed and jumped into Rose's drawers.

"Is that a dragon," Zane asked.

"Is that Kim riding it," Nya added.

"Man, she really is amazing," said Jay.

* * *

Nadakhan came to the West Wing, finally finding the Beast moping on the balcony

"There you are," he said. "So you're the demon who stole away Kim." He held out a pistol, cocking the gun. "You're pathetic. Nowhere near as fearsome as I had expected. No wonder Kim left you." Kai turned and snarled.

"Shut up," he replied. Nadakhan smirked.

"There's the fearsome beast I was hoping for." Before Kai could say anything, Nadakhan shot him in the side, the force throwing him off the balcony. Kai reached out, struggling to find something to grab. He managed to grab onto a tile and pulled himself up, finding his way to one of the bridges between the towers. Nadakhan started climbing down, watching where the beast went.

"Are you in love with her Beast," he asked as he lost sight of Kai amongst the gargoyles. "Do you think she could ever love you?" He kept walking, inspecting them as the snow started to fall once again, making it hard to see. "Not when she has someone like me!" As Nadakhan walked by, Kai came out of his hiding spot and glared. He went up from behind and was ready to grab Nadakhan, but he turned around and punched Kai in the gut, making him keel over. Nadakhan then hit Kai over the head, putting the trigger to his forehead. "It's over Beast! Kim is mine!"

" _ **NO**_ ," Kim cried out, coming in on the back of her dragon. Nadakhan looked at her in shock.

"Kim?" Kai took that chance to knock Nadakhan over and the gun out of his hands, grabbing him by his neck and holding him over the side. Nadakhan clawed at Kai's hands as Kim gasped, flying over them and letting her dragon disappear, landing on a nearby balcony. The moment she did, she took out Lloyd, telling him to go find his mother. Kai looked on at Nadakhan with pure hatred, holding Nadakhan over the side. "Don't hurt me Beast," Nadakhan begged. "I'll leave!" Kai looked at him, ready to drop him, but seeing his reaction made his expression soften. He glared again, pulling him close.

"My name is Kai," he growled out. "Now get. Out." He three him onto the ground behind him and looked towards Kim, smiling. "You came back!" She smiled, getting ready to climb down.

"I couldn't just leave you," she said.

"Don't," he said. "Let me come over to you." He jumped up from where he was, catching the side and starting to climb up. He managed to climb up to the railing, reaching out to cup her face with his hand. "You came back after all." She smiled and put her hands over his.

"I'm sorry that I went to the village first," she said. "I should've come here instead. I should've come straight here."

"It's alright," he said. Suddenly, they heard a gunshot and Kai howled out in pain. He lost his grip, but Kim pulled him over the railing herself, looking and seeing Nadakhan holding a gun. She stood in front of Kai, arms outstretched.

"It's okay to be afraid," she said softly before looking at Nadakhan.

"Get out of the way," he called out.

"No," she said definitively. "I refuse to move!" Her skin became hardened over with metal as Nadakhan looked on in shock.

"Magic," he asked.

"No, power! And I will use it to protect him, and everyone in this castle!"

"I don't want to hurt you Delara," he shouted out without thinking. "Move!"

"I am not Delara," she said, "and I never will be! And if you try to hurt Kai again, I won't hesitate to destroy you!" Before he could reply, the wind whipped up dramatically. He lost his footing and fell backwards, plummeting to the ground. Kim turned around and started to drag Kai inside, out if the storm and into the West Wing. "Where are the bandages," she asked, tearing up.

"Kim…"

"Where are they?!" He gently cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing away her tears.

"Kim, it's useless," he said. "I'm not gonna make it."

"Don't say that," she sobbed out. "We're together now. Everything's gonna be alright."

"I wish it could be," he said. "At least I got to see you one last time." He smiled at her before closing his eyes, his hand falling from her face as the last petal fell.

"No… no!"

* * *

The servants were still watching as the villagers ran away.

"Good thing Kim came back," said Jay. "I thought we were all goners for sure."

"Jay," said Nya in a fatigued voice. He turned around and saw that she was starting to fall, catching her.

"No," he said softly, looking at if he was tearing up. Instead of water, his eyes dripped wax. "Nya please, don't leave me…" Her wings fell limp, and then started to constrict so that she looked like a normal feather duster.

"Cole," said Rose as she walked over to him, struggling to speak, "I never told you how I really felt." He turned to her, sorrow on his face.

"You don't have to say anything," he said.

"I do," she replied. "Cole, even though you never felt anything for me, I've says loved you. I'm sorry that I waited until the end to say it."

"Rose, I always knew," he said. "I'm sorry for always avoiding the subject. I felt like I wasn't ready yet. I shouldn't have done that." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Good bye Cole," she said as her face disappeared from the dresser.

Misako's cart rolled up as she looked around desperately.

"Kyria's already gone," she sobbed out. "I've lost my little girl, and now I can't find Lloyd. Has anyone seen my little boy?" Her face vanished and Jay and Cole looked at each other sadly until they heard his voice.

"Mom," he called out, falling to the ground. As he fell, his face vanished.

"Oh no," said Cole, running to catch him. Before he could, Ronin reaches out and grabbed him.

"I got you little guy," he said as he placed him next to his family. "There, now you're safe." He stood up straight and went rigid, his face vanishing as well.

"Pixal," said Zane as he played a sad melody, " you are like the little sister I never had. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you."

"It's alright," she said as her pages closed. "I see you like a sibling as well. I'm going to miss you." With that, Zane's melody stopped, and Pizza's pages closed, only moving with the wind.

"Jay," said Cole as he turned to him, "I can hardly speak."

"Then don't say anything Cole," he said. "Conserve your strength!"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry that I was always fighting with you. You're still my best friend in the whole world. It was an honor being your friend." Cole went completely rigid, the he's on his face now ticking away the minutes.

"The honor was all mine," said Jay as he held up his arms, freezing into a candelabra.

* * *

Kim knelt over Kai's body, her head on his chest as she sobbed.

"Please don't leave me," she begged. "I love you!" She gently kissed him. "I love you, you big idiot! Please, you have to come back to me!" She started sobbing on his chest once again, not noticing the light falling down from the sky, burning bright like a shooting star. Only after she heard several fall did she finally look up. "What?" Several of them started to land on Kai. He started to float into the air slowly. She pulled off of him and watched as his body was being circled by flames as he glowed with a golden inner light. His physical form started to shift into that of a man, with auburn hair. His cape seemed to slowly lower him down to the ground. Kim looked on in confusion as he started to get up, feeling himself and checking to see if he was really human before turning around.

"W-Who are you," she asked. He smiled brightly and walked forward.

"It's me," he said, in a lighter voice than before. "Kai!" She slowly stepped forward, looking deeply into his eyes as she placed her hand on his cheek. It was the same amber shade, the same kind of warmth.

"It is you," she said with a smile. "Kai!" He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, golden fee swirling around them and lifting them up into the air before it went straight up into the sky, exploding like fire works. The lights in the sky started to fall back down, landing on the castle servants and the castle itself, changing it back into a beautiful building. Rose was the first, shrinking down into a red haired girl with violet eyes, falling to the ground. She stared at her hands with a bright smile, standing up.

"I-I have hands," she said excitedly before spinning around. "It's been so long!"

Zane and Pixal both shifted back to their human forms, with Zane hugging Pixal tightly and spinning around the younger girl.

"You have hair and eyes again," he said excitedly to the pale, white haired girl.

"And you're not a harpsichord anymore," she said. A stream of fire shot past them, going into the castle. Zane's eyes wiener and he gently ran into the castle.

"Bree, I'm coming," he called out.

Ronin started to widen, stretching out his arms.

"I thought I'd be a wooden pole forever," he said. "Eh, too bad I can't just laze around all day."

Cole was spun around as the fire encased him, standing up straight and popping his back.

"Man, my back is killing me," he proclaimed. He smiled as he saw Jay turn back into a man again, smiling and holding out his arms. "Missed ya buddy!"

"Missed you too," said Jay, hugging him back. "You're m best friend too. You know that right?"

"Of course I do you dork." Cole pulled away and smiled. "Now go see Nya. I'm sure she'll be back any second." He looked at Rose, who was still looking over herself excitedly, and smiled. "Besides, I have someone I need to talk to." Jay smiled and ran towards Nya, watching as she changed back and hugging her tightly.

"I thought I was never gonna see you again," he sobbed.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," she said, rubbing his back and smiling. "I'm here. I'm here. I'm here."

The tea cart went past everyone but Ronin, who quickly grabbed it. When he did, the tray went flying into the air, along with everyone on it. First, the tray hit the ground, then the family landed on the tray, Misako holding her children close as they slid down.

"Lloyd, Kyria," she said excitedly, "you're children again!" She hugged them tightly. "Oh, you two look wonderful!"

As they all got excited over their human forms, the villagers slowly filtered in.

"Misako," said Garmadon softly. "Lloyd? Kyria?" He smiled brightly when he realized who they were, running over to them and hugging them tightly. "I remember! I can't believe I forgot all of you."

"Dad," said the twins excitedly, crying as they clung to him.

"I thought I would never see you again," Lloyd sobbed. Garmadon kissed the top of his head.

"I'm not leaving again," he said. Misako looked at him sadly, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"You're so much older now," she said sadly. "I'm sorry for not coming out with you. I had to stay. Kyria and Lloyd were still inside."

"It's alright," he said. "I understand. I still love you." She smiled and kissed him gently while Lloyd and Kyria made grossed out faces. As the two kissed, Garmadon was surrounded by fire as well, the wrinkles vanishing away. All around, as the castle members reunited with the villagers, they started to get younger, the family members and loves matching their age.

Cyrus wheeled through the crowd, desperately looking for someone.

"Father," asked Pixal shyly, coming up from his right. He looked at her and teared up.

"My precious daughter… I've missed you." She teared up and ran over to him, bending down and hugging him.

"Father, I've missed you so much!"

Soon, Kai and Kim walked out into the courtyard, holding hands and smiling as they greeted each other.

"Nice to see you again my prince," said Jay with a bow. Kim laughed at that.

"Prince? Yeah right!"

"Actually," said Kai, "I am one. The royal prince of Ninjago." She looked back and forth towards him and the castle.

"I thought you were a lord or something," she said, punching him on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me you were a prince?!"

"Ow," he said, rubbing his arm. "I wanted you to like me for me, not my title!" She glared at him, but then smiled.

"Well, prince or not, I do still love you," she said. Cole turned to the villagers and cupped his hands.

"All hail Prince Kai and his new princess, Princess Kim!" All of the villagers started to bow down

"Uh, can they not do that," she asked. "I don't want people to bow down to me."

"You can have them do whatever you want," said Kai with a smile, holding her close. "After all, you're my princess now." She smiled back at him.

"I just wanted to be your love, but I guess this works too," she said as she kissed him.

All the people there when the curse was broken were gathered in a ball room, Kai and Kim wearing the same outfit from the night before when they had their own private ball. Rose was standing next to Zane, singing the song Misako had sang before with a bright, operatic voice. Lloyd and Kyria stood next to their parents smiling.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after," asked Kyria.

"Of course dear," Misako responded.

"That's not the real question," said Lloyd. "The real question is, do we still have to sleep in the cupboard?" Garmadon sputtered at that.

"You what?!"

Kai and Kim were dancing together, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What is it," he asked.

"It's just, why did all the dragons in the castle have to disappear," she complained. He couldn't help but laugh when she said that.

"We'll get the masons here and fix that," he replied. "As many as you want!"

"I want a hundred."

"Done."

* * *

Watching them from above was a beautiful woman, smiling as she made slight changes here and there to the environment around the castle.

"I suppose I've done all I can here for Beauty and the Beast."


End file.
